Tal vez me Enamoré
by TOPthehater
Summary: La vida de Hikaru y Haruhi les ará entender que son el uno para el otro. UNIVERSO ALTERNO
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-HARUHI-

Me levanté muy temprano en la mañana. El sol ardía pero el clima estaba fresco, ya que había llovido en la madrugada, gracias a dios sin truenos ni rayos, porque le temo mucho, y no se por qué he desarrollado ese temor. Me acerqué a la ventana y observé como pasaban los jóvenes camino a su instituto, eso hizo que me acordara, que hoy sería mi primer día como estudiante de Ouran, una escuela prestigiosa, donde la constituyen personas, tanto docentes como estudiantes, de alto rango, pero yo… no tengo muchos recursos. Se estarán preguntando como logré ingresar… Bueno, soy muy aplicada en los estudios y me aceptaron gracias a mis calificaciones.

Me giré para observar en mi mesita el reloj que marcaba las 7:30 am y mi clase comienza a las 8:00 am. Vestirme, lavarme los dientes, peinarme, todo lo hago en cuestión de segundos… bueno, exagero…. Pero no me toma mucho tiempo. El cole no está muy lejos de mi casa y me toma, más o menos, unos 10 minutos caminando.

Llegué a la cocina donde en uno de los mesones descansaba una nota, al parecer era de mi padre:

_Buenos días Haruhi, he salido muy temprano a trabajar y no volveré hasta la noche. Dejé, para que almuerces, un sushi que preparé, solo debes calentarlo. Te quiere PAPÁ!_

Luego de leerla, me fui inmediatamente al instituto. Observé mi reloj y ya eran las 7:52 pm. Tal vez si caminaba más rápido llegaría a tiempo, no quiero que se estropee mi primer día de clases como buena alumna.

…

En el jardín principal del instituto, pude observar la gran cantidad de alumnos, todos parecían muy orgullosos y egocéntricos. Camine firme y sin preocupación, luciendo mi nuevo uniforme: Falda corta y color amarilla y una camisa blanca. Mientras que los chicos llevaban, unos pantalones negros y su suéter puesto, color celeste.

Inmediatamente tocaron el timbre y fui camino a mi salón de clases. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos me di cuenta de que realmente el lugar ara muy grande, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Debido a eso, no lograba encontrar mi salón, se puede decir que estaba perdida, ya casi no había muchos alumnos por los corredores. Lo primero que logré divisar fue a un par de chicos, al parecer eran gemelos, sus cabelleras eran color naranja y sus ojos como el ambar. Me dirigí a ellos.

-Hola… Disculpen, podrían decirme donde se encuentra el aula 1-A?-

-Hola… Me parece que vamos al mismo salón, acompáñanos- Contestó uno de ellos

-Gracias… Ya que seré su compañera, espero llevármela bien con ustedes. Mi nombre es Haruhi-

-Es un placer. Mi nombre es Kaoru- Dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Yo soy Hikaru- Se presento besando mi mano.

Me sentí incomoda, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que hicieran eso. Me sonrojé y por lo visto ellos lo notaron, pues se miraron divertidos

Caminamos a nuestro salón. Al entrar el profesor me detuvo y los gemelos pasaron de largo a sentarse.

-Espera aquí afuera un momento por favor-

Asentí y esperé. Mientras tanto escuche tras esa lujosa puerta:

-Hoy tenemos una alumna nueva. Trátenla por igual puesto a que no tiene muchos recursos monetarios, pero es una estudiante muy aplicada y será mejor que todos aprendan de ella. Pasa Fujioka- Me indicó

Entre con un poco de cautela, ya que no me sentía acorde con el ambiente.

-Hola espero llevarnos bien- Di mi mejor sonrisa

La clase empezó a murmullar cosas indiscretas como:

-Que plebeya mas desorientada-

-Suertuda solo por sus calificaciones-

De la parte de atrás se escuchó:

-Haruhi..! Siéntate con nosotros!- Dijo uno de los gemelos que conocí antes. Al parecer era… como se llamaba?... ah!.. Kaoru. Porque Hikaru es más reservado.

-Valla! Parece que ya has hecho algún amigo- Dijo el maestro

Le sonreí amablemente y fui a aquel asiento vacío que se encontraba entre estos dos hermanos. Si les soy sincera… me sentí protegida al ver las sonrisas de esos chicos que me miraban. Hikaru y Kaoru, me parece que seremos buenos amigos.

Al terminar la clase de física salí del salón y pude observar a estos chicos reposados en la pared del frente me miraron con una sonrisa. Me acerque a ellos.

-Hola Haruhi, que tal tu primer día de clases?- Dijo Hikaru. Creo que ya comienzo a diferenciarlos

-Me fue bien. Pero no se me da mucho la Física-

- Hay materias en las que no le sientan a uno- Comentó el otro gemelo

- Si, que problema. Para colmo no entendí muy bien la tarea que nos dejó el profesor-

-Que te parece si te ayudo esta tarde?- Preguntó el mayor

-Bueno… Muchas gracias. Está bien luego del medio día?-

-Te esperaré en mi casa- Me brindó una cálida sonrisa, la cual correspondí.

-Esa es una de las materias favoritas de Hikaru- Dijo el otro

-Hika-chan!...Kao-chan!- Se escuchaba la voz de un niñito corriendo por los pasillos y se lanzó a abrasar a Kaoru.

Detrás del venían otro grupo de chicos.

El pequeño bajó de los brazos del joven y me miró con ojos grandes.

-ooooohhh…!- Se asombró mirándome todo el cuerpo – Hola!... Eres un chico con ropa de mujer?- Preguntó inocente. Pero recibió un golpe Hikaru en la cabeza.

-No seas idiota Honey! Es una mujer!- Regañó este

-Ouh!... No sabía que Hika-chan tuviera una novia ya tan temprano- Se asombró pero recibió otro golpe

-Déjate de tonterías!- Volvió a reclamar ruborizado al igual que yo.

-Cómo te llamas?- Me preguntó uno de los demás chicos desconocidos. Tenía lentes y cabello nogro.

Le respondí:

-Mi nombre es Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi. Es un placer-

Al parecer conmoví a un chico rubio. Porque empezó a abrazarme diciendo.

-Mirala… que linda es. Parece una muñequita!- Me abrazaba y jugaba con mis mejillas sin piedad – Yo te protegeré de estos gemelos pervertidos-

-No somos pervertidos!- Se molestaron al unisono

-Mi nombre es Suou Tamaki- Dijo mientras me daba una rosa, la cual no sé de dónde sacó.

-Gracias. Es un placer-

-Ellos son Kyouya y Mori-sempai- Dijeron los gemelos

Luego de estar platicando y riendo un poco los demás regresaron a sus respectivos salones. Me sentí a gusto con este grupo, son muy amables conmigo y sus locuras me hacen reír mucho.

Al terminar las clases de hoy. En el jardín principal.

-Oye Haruhi. Ha sido encantador pasarnos el día contigo- Dijo Kaoru

-Y todavía falta por hacer- Añadió Hikaru – Te esperaré en mi casa. Toma… - dijo entregándome una hoja – Esta es mi dirección-

- Gracias por todo chicos- Les día un abrazo a los dos. Estos quedaron petrificados. No sabían que yo reaccionaría así.

-Haruhi, quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?- Preguntó Hikaru

-No es necesario. Hoy han hecho mucho por mí. Nos vemos luego!- Me despedí y me fui caminando a mi casa.

-HIKARU-

Por alguna extraña razón no pude evitar sonrojarme luego de que ella se diera la vuelta, lo cual mi hermano notó.

-Es muy linda la chica, verdad "HIKARU"?- Pronunció mejor que nunca mi nombre.

-ah? Que dices?- Me saco de mis pensamientos

-No es nada. Yo hablando solo.-

Lo miré extrañado.

-Vamos, la limusina ya llegó-

Fui tras él y entramos al auto. La mirada achocolatada de Haruhi me tenía perdido. Es una buena chica. Me posé en mi brazo izquierdo que quedaba hacia la ventana y observé las nubes. Pero repentinamente vi en el cielo su rostro. El corazón se me aceleró al pensar que esta tarde me visitaría y estaría con ella en mi casa. Me sonrojé levemente y mi hermano nuevamente interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Oye Hikaru!-

-Dime- Conteste de mala gana

El se acercó a mi oído y murmuró – Que te atrae de Haruhi?-

En ese instante mi cara se tornó de un rojo oscuro y le propiné un suave golpe en el hombro – De que estás hablando? Jajaja…- Reí asustado

-No me lo escondas! Te gusta Haruhi!- Hubo un silencio incomodo – Vamos!, estar enamorado no es nada malo. Cuéntame, soy tu hermano.- Me sonrió

Suspiré – No lo se… Su mirada, su forma de hablar. Me parece que su actitud es…-

-linda?- Completo mi hermano

-mmm…- dudé un segundo – Si. Tal vez, con ella me siento agusto…- Fui interrumpido por un empujón en mi espalda-

-Hermano… Quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en lo que pueda- Mostró su pulga en alto y me giñó el ojo.

…

Me bañe, me vestí y bajé para esperar a Haruhi. Debo admitir que estaba ansioso.

Mi hermano bajó al poco rato – Pórtate bien y en lo que vuelvo no escondas mis calzones- Caminó hacia la puerta. Que mal, se había dado cuenta de que era yo.

-A dónde vas?- Pregunté

-Iré a casa de Kyouya-sempai. Compró un nuevo videojuego y estaré la tarde jugando allá-

-ouhm… - Comprendí

-Adiós-

Estuve esperando a Haruhi mientras que inquieto me paseaba por toda la casa hasta que el timbre sonó. Abrí la puesta y pude observar a una muy linda chica parada ahí. Su cabello era castaño corto, sus ojos café, y traía un vestido color lila que le sienta muy bien.

-Hola Hikaru!- Me sonrió.

-Hola. Como supiste que era yo?-

-Ya los se diferenciar. No me subestimes-

-Jaja.. Que bien- Mientras ella entraba a mi casa la observe y sin querer me ruboricé –Oye… Estas, hermosa, en cerio, muy hermosa-

-Oh!..- Volteó a verme y bajo su mirada hacia su vestido – Gracias. Tu también te ves muy guapo-

-Gracias. Subamos a mi habitación!-

-Claro-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-HIKARU-

Al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto Mi acompañante soltó un suspiro

-Oh!.. Es gigantesca-

-Ven por acá. En este escritorio podemos hacer nuestra tarea-

-De acuerdo. Donde puedo dejar mi bolso?-

-Colócalo sobre mi cama-

-Oye Hikaru… - Me preguntó calmada – Ahora que lo pienso, donde esta Kaoru?-

-Ha salido a casa de Kyouya-sempai a jugar un videojuego nuevo-

-auhmm… Ya veo. Bueno, empezamos?-

-Si-

Nos sentamos a hacer la tarea. Debo admitir que a Haruhi de veras le cuesta la Física. La pobre estaba agotada, me parecía que su cabeza no daba para más, así que decidí que se tomara un descanso. Observé el reloj que marcaba las 4:30 pm y le dije:

-Haruhi, tienes hambre?-

-Bueno, si teng…. No te preocupes, comeré cuando llegue a mi casa-

-Insisto, si tienes hambre no lo ocultes, vamos, tomemos una bebida y unos dulces-

La castaña lo pensó por un momento pero luego de que su estómago gruñó, asintió.

-Ven, vamos- La tomé de la mano y bajamos rápido las escaleras. Era cálida, sus delicadas manos parecían de seda.

Al llegar a la sala de mi casa, estaba la servidumbre, y les ordené unos pasteles y un té.

-Si señor- Respondieron y se fueron a encargar de sus deberes

-Donde quieres…- Me voltee para verla pero ella me miraba raro, tenía una cara de vergüenza, no lo se, tal vez era mi imaginación

-Hikaru…- comenzó hablando. Mi corazón se aceleró, supuse que sería algo importante, sentí que hoy mi vida cambiaría – Yo…- Me sonrojé y me acerqué a ella – dejé mi zapatilla en las escaleras-

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente, me congelé completamente, de mí no había palabras. Me sentí ofendido, hay que ver que esta chica si es bastante tonta.

-Es que ibas muy rápido- dijo y observé que un pié estaba descalzo.

-De acuerdo, siéntate aquí- Fui hacia los escalones y agarré su zapato -Cual cenicienta- Pensé

Llegué y le entregué…mmm… digamos, como que, de mala manera la zapatilla. Y esta notó la manera en que se la di. Si, a veces suelo ser un idiota.

-Lo siento- Bajó apenada esa mirada achocolatada que tanto me gusta

La miré culpable y me agaché en frente de ella –No es nada- Le sonreí y ella me correspondió, en otras palabras, me perdonó.

En eso llegó una de mis sirvientas y colocó en la mesita de sala una bandeja con dos tazas y unos pasteles que se veían extremadamente deliciosos.

Comenzamos a comer, yo no tenía mucha hambre, pero Haruhi devoró el pedazo de un solo bocado. Bueno, estoy exagerando.

Estaba un poco distraído por lo tanto no noté que Haruhi me observaba comer, tan lentamente, hasta que me hicieron falta sus enormes ojos y voltee a verla nuevamente. Haruhi, al darse cuenta de que ya me había percatado de su mirada, pegó un pequeño brinquito y desvió su mirada.

-Que pasa Haruhi?- Pregunté – Todavía tienes hambre?-

-mmm…- Se sonrojó. Fue lo único que dijo como respuesta

-No te apenes!..- Pinché un pedazo de pastel – Di "AAHH!"- Le pedí y tomé su mentón atrayéndolo hacia mí. Creo que a veces no me doy cuenta de mis actos.

Esta hizo lo que dije, pero luego de tener en su boca la comida me miró confundida, extrañada, conmovida, asombrada… Pues no sé cómo decirlo. Me percaté de lo que había hecho y me ruboricé un poco, bueno, bastante, y solté el cubierto (utensilio para comer, o como le quieran llamar) que tenía en mi mano.

-Uhm..- La chica se inclinó para tomarlo y dijo – Haruki, si quieres te ayudo lavando los platos- Cambió completamente de tema.

-Ah!..- Salí de mi trance- No te preocupes, los cocineros se encargarán de eso-

-Mmm… De acuerdo-

-Subimos?- Le pregunte

-Si, pero esta vez no me llevas tan rápido-

-jaja, si, lo siento-

…En mi cuarto

-Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme con la tarea- Dijo mientras recogía sus útiles y los colocaba en su bolsa

-Deberías dejar de agradecer tanto. No hay de que- Me sonrió y continuó acomodando -Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-

-En limusina?- Preguntó disgustada y lo noté

-Como quieras- Contesté

-Prefiero ir caminando. Pero que me acompañes me haría muy feliz- Sonrió. Esa sonrisa sincera que tanto me fascina, desde hoy, el día que conocí a Haruhi.

-HARUHI-

Esa noche estaba espléndida, siempre me han gustado las estrellas, son tan brillantes, tan hermosas, que parece que nada las perturbara, que aunque el sol salga ellas siguen ahí, sin importar lo que suceda ellas siempre brillan.

Eran las 8:43 pm exactamente. Y yo me encontraba camino a mi casa con Hikaru.

-Oye, no te parece que hoy la noche está fabulosa?- Me preguntó exactamente lo que opinaba.

Lo miré sorprendida –Si, es cierto. Te gusta el anochecer?-

-No exactamente. A mi parecer el atardecer es más bonito-

-Y más romántico-

Le sonreí –Si. Me encanta tu manera de pensar-

Caminamos un poco más.

-Sabes qué?... Hace unos días secuestraron por esta zona a una chica.- Le comenté

-Qué horror. Y no sabes si la encontraron?-

-Sí, unos días después la encontraron, pero la historia no me la sé muy bien-

-Ya veo… Es decir que por aquí es peligroso estar?-

-Si- Asentí. Y en menos de un segundo sentí como entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Debo admitir que me sentí protegida.

- No quiero que te pase nada- me dijo sonrojado y evitando mi mirada.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y le dije muy segura – Creo que seremos muy buenos amigos-

… Al llegar..

-Esta es tu casa?-

-De hecho es un apartamento. Pero es donde vivo-

-Bueno, creo que es hasta aquí- Me acompañó hasta las escaleras

-Hasta mañana Hikaru- Comencé a subir

-Si. Nos vemos-

Pero me acordé que antes de ir a casa de los gemelos, les había preparado unas galletas y me di la vuelta para decirle a Hikaru.

-Se me olvidaba…- hablé pero me resbalé con una cascara de banana, y no me pregunten de donde salió. Iba cayendo cuando fui atajada por los brazos de aquel peli naranja. Mis brazos quedaron rodeando su cuello mientras él me tenía la cintura. Mi rostro estaba muy cerca del, sentíamos nuestra respiración. Observé que tenía unos hermosos ojos de color del ámbar con una mirada…mmm… gatuna, si se puede describir así.

Los dos nos sonrojamos y rápidamente nos separamos.

-aahmm… - Yo no sabía que decir

-no-nos… vemos ma-mañana Haruhi- Dijo apenado y se fue caminado sin voltear atrás

Aún me quedaba petrificada con la mirada penetrante de ese chico. Tal vez me enamoré, por un momento, su mirar parecía mi mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-HIKARU-

Caminé hasta mi casa, pensando en todo el camino en Haruhi, la chica que robó mi corazón desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Mientras andaba por las calles, una limusina se estacionó a mi lado. Se bajó el vidrio y ahí se encontraba mi hermano.

-Vamos, entra. Tienes mucho que contarme- Sonrió Kaoru

-HARUHI-

Luego de la vergüenza que pasé en los brazos de Hikaru, decidí ir a dormir. No sin antes beber un vaso de leche. Al ingresar a la cocina vi a mi padre tomando agua. Ese viejo de cabellera teñida de rojo, y él muy alocado.

-Hola papá- le saludé- Cuando llegué te vi dormido en tu habitación…-

-Buenas noches hija!- me abrazó con su típica alegría – Ese muchacho no te hizo nada malo ¿verdad?- Se preocupó en exceso y de una manera sobreprotectora, mientras tomaba mi cara en busca de rastros indecentes.

-Estoy bien papá!- Dije fastidiada. Quité sus manos, y ni me molesté en tomar leche – Iré a dormir-

En mi habitación logré observar desde mi cama el envoltorio en donde se encontraban las galletas. Sonreí y sin darme cuenta, al cabo rato, quedé profundamente dormida.

…

-… Si le quitas el cristal de las manos, el hombre se despierta y…- Escuché a Kyouya hablando con el gemelo menor

-Hola, Kaoru, Sempai.- Saludé

Detrás de mi oí – Haru-chan! – Ese pequeño niño se acercaba a mi nuevamente

-Oh! Haruhi. Hija mía!- Dijo Tamaki-sempai abrazándome y girando sobre su propio eje. Vaya! Me doy cuenta que las clases con Hikaru me sirvieron. Por cierto…

-Donde está Hikaru?-

-Si no me equivoco está desayunando en la cafetería- Me comentó Kaoru

-Con permiso- Dije para ir en su búsqueda

Al llegar a la cafetería, me di cuenta de que era muy lujoso.

-Malditos ricos bastardos- Dije en mi mente

En una de las mesas logré divisar a Hikaru, el cual estaba rodeado de muchas chicas. Al parecer era muy popular. Detrás de mí se ubicaron los demás chicos que conocí.

-Hika-chan es muy atractivo- sonrió el pequeño Honey. Luego cambió de temas rotundamente – Mori-chan.. Quiero dulces!- Le pidió. Al parecer era su guarda espaldas, su sirviente….mmm… mas como su hermano mayor, pero tengo entendido que Honey tiene 17 años y su físico es de un niño de 11.

Kaoru, Tamaki-sempai y yo, escogimos para sentarnos en una mesa a conversar.

-Y… Haruhi, como la pasaste ayer?- Me preguntó el gemelo que estaba conmigo

Me sonrojé –Bi-bien!- Dije un poco nerviosa

-Que sucedió ayer?- Preguntó Tamaki sin entender de que hablábamos.

-Ayer Haruhi nos fue a visitar- Explicó Kaoru

Sempai casi arma un alboroto. Agarró a Kaoru por el cuello de la camisa

-Que le hicieron a Haruhi! Gemelos pervertidos!- Gruñó

-Cálmate, eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Hikaru, yo ayer salí a casa de Kyouya-sempai – Pero el sabía todo porque Hiakru se lo contó.

-Que no ves que Haruhi es una niña indefensa? Es frágil como el pétalo de una rosa…- Comenzó a alagarme mientras bailaba alrededor de mi.

Me sentía muy incómoda ya que este acto lo divisó todo el mundo en la cafetería. Luego de esto, se arrodilló en frente de mí ofreciéndome una rosa. La sala se inundó de silencio y yo estaba paralizada.

-Hija mía. Toma esta rosa. Y no te preocupes, papá te protegerá- Me dijo con una mirada azul mar.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomarla se escuchó una silla arrastrándose, que me hizo frenar. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Hikaru, que se había levantado de una manera brusca. Sonó el timbre. Tamaki pasó la rosa por mis labios y la dejó caer en mis piernas.

-Bueno gente… Hora de ir a clases!- Dijo alegre

Todos se fueron y Hikaru se acercó a mi.

-Hola Haruhi- Me saludó y extendió su mano – Vamos a clases-

…

-Clase de deportes?- Pregunté – Yo no traje mi uniforme-

- No te preocupes, en el vestidor de chicas hay un armario con distintos trajes deportivos y de distintas tallas. Escoge el que más te parezca. – Dijo el Hitachiin menor, Kaoru

-Está bien-

-Nos vemos en el campo- se despidieron.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta encontrar una puerta que decía "vestidor de chicas". Me adentré en ella y me di cuenta de que era bastante espaciosa.

-Por que todo en esta escuela es colosal?- Pensé un poco frustrada

Las chicas de mi clase ya se estaban cambiando. Abrí un gigantesco closet que se encontraba ahí y escogí un traje deportivo: de camisa blanca y short corto verde manzana

Luego de vestirme estaba dispuesta a salir, pero en el pasillo me encontré con una par de chicas quienes al verme empezaron a molestarme.

-Mmm… -Me rodeó una chica de cabello rosado - Por qué tienes el cabello tan corto?- preguntó halándome fuertemente un mechón

-Auch!- me quejé – Me gusta así-

-Amm… -pensaba la otra- Te gustan los gemelos?-

-Son muy buenas personas conmigo, somos amigos nada más- Contesté

-Hikaru es lindo no?- habló la pelirosa

- Kaoru también es muy lindo. Oh!, pero mira que cara tan suave tienes!-

-A Hitachiin no le gustará ver ese rostro dañado- Dijo, y se me fue acercando lentamente. En ese mismo instante supuse que algo malo sucedería. Todo fue tan rápido, solo pude sentir como… sangre… fluía de mi nariz y mi boca. Esa chica tenía mucha fuerza. –Hikaru es mi novio y lo recuperaré. No te metas plebeya- Dijo y comenzó a caminar

-Ah se me olvidaba- Volteó y se me acercó – Si le dices algo de esto, te quedarás completamente sin rostro, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Hikaru es todo para mi.- Me giñó un ojo y se fue

Lloré mucho, mi labio estaba roto, mi rostro me ardía…

- Tengo miedo… Por qué soy tan débil?- Estallé en llanto

-HIKARU-

Mi hermano y yo estábamos impacientes por que llegara Haruhi. Admito que quería verla con traje de deportes.

-Que pasa? Por qué Haruhi no llega?- Preguntó mi gemelo

En eso vimos a una chica, no muy alta de cabello castaño corto… pero, que tenía en el rostro?. Mientras más se acercaba, mas me dolía verla así. Estaba paralizado. Haruhi caminó será hasta nosotros y al encontrarnos frente a frente:

-Ya comenzó la clase?- Preguntó sonriendo

-Haruhi!- Se asombró mi hermano – Que te ha sucedido?-

-Ah!, no es nada- Pero estaba grave, su cara estaba dañada – Me caí mientras venia hacia la…- Fue interrumpida por el abrazo que le di. No me engañaba, le habían golpeado, Y creo saber quien fue.

Sakura, mi ex novia, su fuerza es increíble. Es una chica de nuestra misma edad, 16, su cabello es rosa como el árbol de cerezo y es muy buena en los deportes. Se ubica en el aula 1-C.

-Haruhi, no nos ocultes nada por favor – Suplicó Kaoru

-Yo… Me caí- dijo sin poder detener las lágrimas

Miré esos ojos empañados. Coloqué mis manos en su rostro dañado y con mis dedos retiré parte de la sangre. Ya que era mucha

-Perdóname Haruhi, esto es mi culpa por no protegerte-

-No es tu culpa. Yo soy la idiota por dejarme Tu no colocaste nada para que me callera- Intentó sonreír, pero aun así yo no le creía.

-La llevaré a la enfermería- Sugirió mi gemelo

Acto seguido, me dirigí a donde se encontraba Sakura, con su mejor amiga Kanna: Una chica de cabello rubio y corto hasta los hombros.

-Sákura!... Por qué le hiciste eso a Haruhi!- Le reclamé tomándola por los hombros.

-Hola Hikaru!- Grito divertida y me abrazó lo cual no correspondí

-Respóndeme!- Dije enojado y la aparté de mi

-Yo no le he hecho nada-

-No la vuelvas a tocar porque sino…-

-"porque sino" que?- Me retó

- Le rebelaré tu secreto a todo el instituto-

Se quedó callada y me retiré a la enfermería

…

Al llegar encontré a Haruhi acostada, descansando

-Le limpiaron la sangre y le hicieron un examen médico. Fue tan fuerte el golpe que se dio, que casi llega a una fractura si se hubiese golpeado más arriba- Me informó Kaoru

-No se golpeó… La golpearon-

Haruhi abrió los ojos inmediatamente

-A mi nadie me…-

-Ya deja de ocultarlo!- Dije un poco molesto y caminé para sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Respiré profundo – Se perfectamente que fue Sakura la que te golpeó- Coloqué mi mano en la suya –Lo siento Haruhi-

-Deja de disculparte. Eres un buen amigo…. Los quiero-

Me sonrojé pero le sonreí

Salimos los tres de la enfermería

Sakura se acercó corriendo y Kaoru la detuvo con su brazo para que no se acercara más.

-Vengo a disculparme por lo que hice-

-Nadie te piensa disc…- Medio dije odioso

-Yo si te perdono- Dijo La castaña a mi lado

Kaoru y yo quedamos anonadados. ¿¡Está loca! Como va a perdonarla después de lo que hizo?

-Aww!... Gracias! – Sonrió. Abrazó a Haruhi y me tiró un beso a mi. Lo cual me hizo enojar. Acto seguido se retiró.

-Por que la perdonas?- Refunfuñó mi hermano

-Mi madre me dijo una vez… "Perdona. Pero no permitas que te vuelva a hacer daño". En cualquier parte del cielo, ella está molesta, pero sabe que hice bien.

Me quedé viendo su expresión. Si ella la perdonaba, supongo que yo debía hacer lo mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**-HARUHI-**

Las clases pasaron, yo con mucho dolor, pero en mi vida ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas así que solo me queda soportarlo.

Al llegar al jardín principal, pude observar un limo estacionado, y supuse lo primero.

-Adiós chicos, gracias por todo-

Estos se miraron no muy convencidos

-Llevaremos a nuestra amiga a casa- dijeron a coro. El hombre abrió la puerta del gigantesco carro -¡Caminando!- respondieron antipáticos. Puede que estos chicos me traigan sorpresas. El chofer entró al auto y se fue.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos Haruhi?- Pregunto sonriendo Kaoru

-Si- Le contesté

**-HIKARU-**

En el camino, Haru-chan nos mostró las maravillas de la naturaleza que casi no presenciábamos ni apreciábamos. Todo era en casa y en carro, y nada al aire libre.

Vimos un gatito, el cual Haruhi acarició y trató con tanto cariño. Pero cuando me intenté acercar, el muy minino me rasguñó la mano. Kaoru solo se quedó riéndose, mientras que la castaña me consolaba.

Caminamos un poco más…

-Debajo de este árbol de cerezo, me solía sentar con mi madre las tardes de los fines de semana. Ella me contaba una historia y al cabo rato, yo me quedaba dormida-

Kaoru y yo, al mismo tiempo, como un instinto de hermanos, le besamos las dos mejillas mientras ella observaba el árbol. Lo cual de improviso la hizo sonrojar. Sonrió.

Dio un suspiro ondo para evitar llorar, supongo. –El árbol de cerezo… Significa que estamos cerca de mi casa… ¡Vamos!- Nos alentó con una gran sonrisa.

…Al llegar…

Haruhi estaba dispuesta a subir las escaleras cuando Kaoru dijo indecente

-Cualquier cosa, Hikaru te ataja-

Lo miré un poco enfadado. En ese momento me daban ganas de patearlo fuerte y luego que la tierra me tragara vivo.

-Ah? Que dices Kao-chan?-

Pero gracias a dios ella no escuchó. Mi gemelo menor comenzó a reírse hasta el punto de que le salieran lágrimas de sus ojos. Le di un codazo muy fuerte a ver si se pensaba callar.

-No es nada Haruhi- Le dije con una gota de sudor gigantesca bajando por mi cabeza.

-Ah!, pero se me olvidaba…- Comenzó a bajar los escalones nuevamente.

-Que se caiga… muajajajaja… ojalá y se vuelva a tropezar- Pensaba mi tonto hermano en ese momento

-No te caigas Haruhi. No quiero pasar vergüenza en frente de Kaoru-

Ella bajó las escaleras con cuidado:

-Ahora me toca a mí- Nos besó en la mejilla a cada uno, lo que hizo que nos ruborizáramos. –Gracias por todo chicos- Nos dio la mejor sonrisa sincera que jamás habíamos presenciado.

Entró a su casa y mi hermano y yo nos fuimos burlándonos de la cara del otro.

En el fondo me preocupaba el bienestar de Haruhi. No saben de lo que es capaz esa Sakura. Luego de terminar con ella, teníamos una compañera de curso (que ya se retiró del instituto) a la cual le apreciábamos mucho. Su nombre era Mora. Una vez que peli rosa se enteró de nuestra increíble amistad, se vio obligada a despedazarla, si se puede describir así. La pobre chica sufrió tanto, que por esa causa la sacaron del Ouran.

-**HARUHI-**

Entré a mi casa, y como cosa rara, otra nota de mi padre. No volverá hasta la madrugada; Bueno… siempre estoy sola así que me importa un comino lo que haga ese viejo atolondrado. Rompí la carta, la boté, comí y fui directo a bañarme.

Me quité la ropa y me sumergí a la bañera, donde me relajé un buen rato.

-Deberas que esos chicos son muy lindos, espero que nunca cambien, Hikaru y Kaori-

Sonreí y me adentré en mis propios pensamientos.

…Al vestirme con una franela amarilla y unos shorts bien cortos (para mi comodidad) me dirigí a hacer la tarea de Historia, la cual no me costó mucho, pero si era algo larga, así que duré más o menos unos 45 minutos. Observé el reloj y me indicaba las 3:15 pm. Al acabar me lancé en la cama exhausta y a pensar cualquier cosa para relajarme un poco más.

-Esa chica llamada Sakura… en verdad me da un poco de miedo- Toqué mis labios y aun me ardían un poco. Me levanté y me vi en el espejo. No estaba TAN mal: Debajo de mi nariz, la piel estaba un poco roja debido a la sangre que ahí estuvo antes y mi labio solo tenía un roto. Al lado del espejo se encontraba el retrato de mi difunta madre, sonreí y me metí en la cama. Luego de darle vueltas a mi habitación, inconscientemente fui cerrando mis ojos y me quedé dormida, definitivamente me hacía falta una ciesta, hoy fue un día muy agitado.

-**HIKARU-**

Estaba en el balcón de mi cuarto cuando Kaoru entró diciéndome:

-¿Te apetece ir a casa de Haruhi?- Invitó

-No lo sé- Respondí sin mirarlo

-Vamos a ver como sigue!- Sonrió entusiasmado y solo suspiré –Te inquieta que Sakura le haga lo mismo que a Mora? Lo miré

-Tal vez si-

-Valla, Mora era una gran amiga-

Me dirigí al armario y me cambié la camisa. –Vamos- Le dije.

…Llegamos a la puerta de su apartamento y toqué, pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Kaoru tocó el timbre, pero esperamos 3 minutos y nadie abrió. Toqué nuevamente como aviso, pues estaba decidido a entrar.

-Haru-chan!- La llamé. No la veía por ningún lado –Mmm… con que esta es una casa de plebeyos- Dije sonriendo demoniacamente.

-Hikaru!- me regañó mi hermano en voz baja.

Entramos por completo y nos adentramos a la cocina. No había rastros de la chica de cabellera corta. Seguimos por un pasillo y la primera puerta que vimos tenía calcomanías de rosas, corazones, flores, y conejitos, y al instante supimos que era la habitación de ella. Pero al entrar las sabanas de la cama eran rojas con detalles negros, había, en las paredes, cantantes de música vieja (de antes) y un calendario con una chica semi-desnuda.

-Esta debe ser la habitación de su padre- Argumentó Kaoru.

Cerramos la puerta con cuidado, y volví a observar esas calcomanías de chica. Kao-chan y yo nos miramos extrañados pero no le dimos mucha importancia.

En otra puerta nos encontramos el baño, algo pequeño y no muy lujoso.

-Ja!... Baño de plebeyos. – Y recibí un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de mi gemelo menor.

La última y única puerta que no habíamos revisado. La abrimos y nos encontramos con una pequeña castaña dormida con unos shorts muy cortos, que causó que nuestro rostro se calentara increíblemente.

Tiré la puerta de un portazo.

-HIKARU!- Recibí un regaño de mi hermano. Me tapé la boca sorprendido

Kaoru volvió a abrir la puerta y Haruhi comenzó a moverse pero aún seguía dormida.

-uff!- Suspire profundo. Entramos poco a poco a su habitación y comencé a tocarle el hombro para que se despertara.

-Haru-chan…. Haru-chan..!- La llamaba. Pero por su parte solo recibí un gemido.

-Hikaru… Mira- Me mostró el peli naranja, la foto de una mujer –Esta debe ser su madre-

-Si… es Hermosa. Se parece bastante a Haruhi- Mi hermano me miró exaltado

-te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?- Rió de mi, y me apené todo. –Jajaja.. Tonto-

-Ya déjame Kaoru-

En eso escuchamos.

-Como entraron?-

-Ah!- Nos asustamos y miramos hacia atrás. Esa tonta tenía lagrimas en los ojos?

-Que sucede Haruhi?- Pregunté tomándole la cara y levantándosela para poder ver esos ojos llenos de lagrimas. –Por qué lloras?-

-Yo… creo que tuve una pesadilla- se frotó los ojos –soñé que mi padre se iba y no volvía más-

-No te preocupes, a veces hay sueños así- pero en eso entro… una mujer

-Haru-chaaaan!...- cantó

-Hola papá-

-PAPÁ!- exclamamos

-POR QUÉ HAY DOS CHICOS EN TU CUARTO?-

-Por qué tiene una falda?-

-POR QUÉ ESTAS LLORANDO? ¡-

-Por qué le dices "PAPÁ"?-

-POR QUÉ TIENES LA CARA ROTA?-

-Por qué es una mujer?-

Mil y un preguntas estaban de allá para acá. Que sucedía en este cuarto?

-LOS MATAREE MALDITOS! QUE LE HICIERON A MI HARIHI!-

A correr se ha dicho


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

En un santiamén todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la sala tomando un café que había preparado Haruhi.

-jum!... Café de plebeyos- Dijo Hikaru

-DUM!- Se escucho el vaso de té de Ranka-san estrellándose con la mesa lo cual causó que Kaoru se asustara pensando en que esa reacción vendría a causa del comentario de su hermano.

-Quiénes son estos dos Haruhi? Exijo una explicación-

-Pues veras, ellos son mis amigos, ya que cuando me perdí en la escuela ellos fueron los que me dieron su apoyo.-

-Ya veo…- Dijo y los miró con cara de asesinato –Que hacían en el cuarto de mi hija?-

-a-a-aahh-h- tartamudeó pensativo Kaoru

-Ella estaba dormida y como no atendía la puerta decidimos pasar- agregó sin problemas el Hitachiin mayor

-Y si se puede saber- QUE ES EL GOLPE QUE TIENE HARUHI EN SU CARA!-

-Pues…- Comenzó diciendo Kaoru

-Una chica en la escuela me golpeó- y no era mentira, esa peli rosa sí que era peligrosa (entienden? xD jejeje Pelirosa=Peligrosa LOL)

-Y que hicieron ustedes para defenderla?-

-Emmm… La trajimos a casa…?- Dijo el menor no muy convencido de su propia respuesta

-EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO? –se asustaron los gemelos – ESA ES LA CLASE DE AMIGOS QUE SON!- ya a la segunda frase Kaoru se encontraba arreguindado a su hermano tipo "scooby doo" – SE VAN AHORA DE MI CASA!- Dio por terminado el regaño

-Espera padre!- Interrumpió a Ranka-san – Ellos no pudieron hacer nada porque yo me encontraba en el vestidor de chicas, y no iban a entrar conmigo mientras yo me cambiaban-

-Eso… está bien…- dijo echándole una miradita por encima del hombro a esos dos. Y se les acercó – Si consigo una queja de mi hija hacia ustedes, o que le hirieron su corazón… se quedarán sin… sin… -Comenzó a pensar- sin… Orejas!- Exclamó

-Orejas?- Se mostraron confundidos

-Si! OREJAS!... orejitas, orejitas, adoro mis orejas…! – Se fue cantando feliz hacia la cocina

-Es enserio?- se miraron los dos

-Disculpen a mi padre, el es un poco extraño-

-No hay problema Haru-chan- sonrió Kaoru

-Creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que perdamos nuestras… orejas- sugirió Hiakru.

-jajaja… Bueno, les abriré- Eso hizo –Gracias por venir a visitarme.-

-No hay porque… - Sonrió Hikaru

-**KAORU- **

… Un rato después nos encontramos en nuestra mansión haciendo tarea. Pude notar que estos últimos días Hikaru no hablaba mucho conmigo, está distante, gracias a que ya encontró a alguien a quien darle afecto además de a mí.

Desde pequeños hemos estado muy juntos y ahora nuestra hermandad está desapareciendo.

Hikaru se encontraba haciendo la tarea en la biblioteca, mientras yo trabajaba en el escritorio de nuestro cuarto.

Me dio hambre así que decidí bajar a tomar algo. Me encontré a mi gemelo mayor sentado en el sofá hablando por teléfono, el decía…

-Jajaja… No te gusta?... Es divertido… Tal vez debamos ir, te enseñaré a nadar… Compra uno… Creo, que te veras muy linda… jajaja… el sababado?... De acuerdo… Cuando puedas… si, adiós…- Y colgó

-Quien era?- Pregunté

-Haruhi… - Dijo mientras miraba su celular con una mirada feliz

-Oye Hikaru… Ya no hacemos nada juntos… No quisieras jugar un rompecabezas?-

-Eso es para idiotas Kaoru-

-amm… Bueno, que te parece si jugamos un videojuego?-

-No, Voy a hacer tareas-

-Hikaru!..- Grite triste y enfadado a la misma vez. El me miró con atención – Te acuerdas que cuando pequeños, hicimos una promesa? Juramos que nada rompería nuestro lazo familiar, que no importa lo que suceda, siempre seremos hermanos….-

-Somos hermanos…-

-Pero no como antes- Me encogí de hombros y me senté en el sofá mientras él me observaba parado. –Dejaste que Haruhi nos separara-

-yo… -

-Te parece bien verdad? No me imagino si ustedes fueran novios. Me harían a un lado y te olvidarías de mi-

-Kaoru, lo siento…- dijo y me abrazó. Como los gemelos que somos y que siempre seremos.

-**HIKARU-**

Me siento un poco mal por mi hermano, puesto a que desde pequeños le prometí que nada nos haría cambiar, y he cambiado mucho.

Desde el primer día que vi a Haru-chan, me impacté por su belleza y sus modales, me pareció una niña linda y adorable, pero no debo fingir ser la persona que obviamente no soy. Antes solíamos hacer bromas, no dejábamos que cualquier chica se nos acercara, éramos un poco arrogantes y entre otras cosas.

Tal vez mi hermano notó como traté a Haruhi la primera vez y decidió seguirme la corriente, o tal vez, el también piensa lo mismo que yo. Haruhi de verdad es una persona hermosa.

-Ah! Pero que estoy pensando!- Comencé a dar vueltas en la cama Gracias a dios que Kaoru aun no se había acostado, porque si no el golpe que le hubiera dado no fuese normal.

…

En la mañana, estábamos los chicos y yo hablando normal, yo volví a ser el mismo y nada me hará cambiar.

-Hola chicos. Muy buenos días- Dijo una melodiosa voz

-Hola Haru-chan!- Saludó Honey

-Haruhi!- Exclamó Tamaki mientras le tomaba las mejillas.

Ella se giró a mirarme y me sonrojé, así que decidí voltearme bruscamente para que no me viera la cara.

-Hikaru- Me llamó

-Comencé a caminar hacia nuestro salón de clases-

-E-espera!- Dijo mientras me seguía

-uuuhhhh- Suspiró mi hermano -Hikaru… No es necesario que hagas esto…- Dijo mientras una gota bajaba por su cabeza.

…

-Espera Hikaru… Que te sucede?-

Frené paso y ella se puso delante de mi mientras se apoyaba con las manos en sus rodillas y respiraba agitada.

-Hola- Dijo con la mirada baja respirando con dificultad –aaahh- suspiro- Si va lo de la playa?-

-No lo sé-

-Ahmm… No sé nadar, pero me gustaría mucho ir el sábado y pasarla contigo allá-

Me asombré, no pude evitarlo – En serio?... Tu… y yo?-

-Y con los demás! Que te parece?-

Caí en depresión, mientras que pasaba una ventisca congelante.

-Si va?- Me preguntó sonriendo tiernamente. Hay que ver que es una ingenua

-Si calro- Dije aparentando no darle importancia y seguí mi camino.

-**HARUHI-**

El día pasó deprisa sin mucho que explicar. Noté que Hikaru estaba portándose raro conmigo. Que le habré hecho?

…

Ah… se me olvidaba… La semana también pasó volando, seguramente mi padre se cansó del reloj y lo tiró por la ventana. Chiste viejo.

Había llegado el sábado pero no tenía traje de baño, extrañamente Tamaki me trajo uno rosa de dos piezas y con vuelos en la parte de arriba del traje. Dijo que me vería preciosa. Me ruboricé en ese instante y me fui a cambiar.

…

Llegamos a una playa pública puesto a que convencí a los chicos de no ser tan refinados e ir a una playa privada. Tamaki me apoyó, dijo que también sería una buena oportunidad para conocer distintas chicas.

Sobre mi bañador tenía una playera celeste con un jeans blanco que no podía alcanzarme las rodillas, pues era muy corto, ya que hacía calor.

Me encontraba sentada en la arena jugando con Honey a hacer castillitos de arena.

-Oye Haru-cha!... No quieres entrar al agua?- Me gritaba Tamaki desde dentro del mar

-Ahora no… Gracias-

-Que pasa Haru-chan? No sabes nadar?- Sonrió el pequeño.

Me apené un poco… -No…- Bajé la mirada

-Qué tal si le dices a Hika-chan que te enseñe?- Dijo con cara de pícaro

Me ruboricé y no sé porqué… Ese comentario me pareció… Difícil de digerir

En eso se presentó Hikaru

-Hika-chan, lleva a Haru-chan al agua, y enséñale a nadar-

Me miro y me extendió la mano esquivando mi mirada. Mis mejillas se tornaron de un rosadito claro y se calentaron… Que me estaba pasando? Por qué me sentía así?

-Vamos- Dijo mirando a un costado

Le di mi mano y mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. Seguramente estaba enferma o le tenía miedo a las olas.. Pues no lo sé, pero me sentía rara.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Hikaru se llevo a Haruhi al mar tomada de la mano. Cuando se iban a infiltrar al agua, Hikaru sintió un jalón que lo detuvo Se giro a verla a los ojos y ella lo observaba, tenía una mirada angelical y tímida.

-Que pasa?-

-Es que, no se nadar-

Suspiró – No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo-

-G-gracias- respondió tartamudeando

Se iban sumergiendo poco a poco. Hikaru notaba que la castaña respiraba agitada.

-Tienes miedo?-

Vaciló un poco y respondió – Si, tal vez un poco-

-Agárrate fuerte, vamos a lo más hondo- dijo el chico

La chica se mostraba aterrada en verdad.

-Es tan miedosa- pensó el peli naranja

Haruhi apenas rosaba la arena q estaba debajo del agua con los pies.

-Bien Haruhi, debes perder el miedo. Intenta mantenerte flotando mientras mueves los pies para no hundirte. Te soltare-

-No no no, espera!-

Al parecer el gemelo no acató las palabras. Fujioka no pudo seguir las instrucciones y se hundió inmediatamente. El chico la tomó rápido para llevarla a la superficie del agua. Ella dio un respiro ahogado y lo abrazó por el cuello.

Hikaru quedó impactado y con sus mejillas ruborizadas la abrazó por la cintura.

-Te tengo- le susurró sonriendo

…

-Oh miren a esos tortolitos!- Decía Kaoru sentado al lado de la cabeza de Tamaki… Si, su cabeza, lo dije bien.

-Sácame de aquí, Kaoru!- Se quejaba enterrado en la arena

-Que bien que Hikaru vuelva a ser el mismo, pero que nadie lo cambie, quiero a mis amigos como son- Sonreía Honey mientras con su palita aplastaba la arena que se encontraba alrededor de la cabeza del rubio.

-wwwaaa- Lloraba Tamaki –Separen a esos dos! Haruhi es mía! Hija no te preocupes, padre te salvará- hizo el intento de moverse pero no pudo.

-jajaja- Rió Kaoru

…

-Okey, Aquí está bien?- Preguntó Hikaru

-Sí, supongo- a la castaña el agua le llegaba por el pecho

-Ahora me darás tus manos e intentaras mover tus pies salpicando el agua. Te parece?-

-Lo intentaré-

…

El estomago de Honey gruñó. –Tengo hambre!- hizo pucheros a Mori-sempai

-Sí, yo también quiero comer- Afirmó Kaoru

-Hay un restaurant cerca. Podemos comer ahí.- Dijo Kyouya quien descansaba en una silla de playa, debajo de una gigantesca sombrilla en donde se encontraban todos.

-Déjenme salir de aquí!- Se quejaba Tamaki

-Yo brindaré la comida- Dijo Mori

-De acuerdo vamos-

-HEY CHICOS! NO VIENEN A COMER?- Gritó Honey

-ah!... Si, ya vamos- respondió Hikaru –Vamos Haru-chan?-

-Si- sonrió.

…

Se encontraban en el restaurant, un banquete de comida era lo que tenían en frente de ellos, todos muy contentos y conmocionados comenzaron a tragar… exacto, no comían, "TRAGABAN".

-eshta delishiosa!- (esta deliciosa) Medio hablaba Honey

-ujum!- Asentía Hikaru

Mientras, la delicada Haru-chan comía con sus cubiertos.

-Ya he preparado el hotel en donde nos quedaremos- informó Kyouya

-Y… es lujoso?- Preguntó la chica

-Claro que si!- Dijo Honey

- Pero solo hay tres habitaciones y no son muy grandes- habló kyouya – Yo los dividiré, no se preocupen-

-Espero que nos dividas bien- miro de reojo Kaoru

-Si, no hay problema-

…

Llegaron al Hotel

-Okey… En cada habitación hay dos camas individuales. En una dormirán Mori y Honey-sempai. En otra Kaoru y yo. Y en la tercera…-

-Alto, alto!- dijo Hikaru – Dormiré con Haruhi?-

-Sip. Algún problema?-

-Es que… bueno… creo que no…-

-No crees que sería mejor que los gemelos duerman juntos?- dijo Haruhi muy tranquila

-eh…- cayó el pelinegro

-No!- Respondió casi inmediatamente Kaoru – Porque Kyouya y yo nos desvelaremos jugando videojuegos. Verdad?-

-Así es-

La castaña miró a su compañero –Entonces por mí no hay problema-

-Bueno, supongo que por mi tampoco- Se ruborizó el Hitachiin mayor

-Bien, Mori y yo nos encargaremos de subir el equipaje- Dijo el azabache dirigiéndose a fuera del edificio

Todos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando los protagonistas vieron el cuarto se sorprendieron de lo espacioso y… el peli naranja corrió a la habitación de su hermano.

-Kaoru!-

-Si?- dijo mientras se instalaba a leer una revista

-Por qué en nuestra habitación hay una cama matrimonial?, no pienso dormir ahí con Haruhi!- decía ruborizado

-Y Por qué no?-

-Porque… Es vergonzoso!-

-Ppfff!- se rió para sus adentros – No podemos hacer mas nada-

-Si, si pueden. Vallan a dormir Kyouya y tú en el otro cuarto-

-No! Eso sería más extraño que dormir con Haruhi! No pienso dormir con Kyouya en una cama matrimonial! Jajaja! Kyouya-sempai, buena jugada lo de la cama matrimonial- Reía en la mente

-Y que aremos!-

-Duerme tu con ella! No veo nada malo.-

Suspiro derrotado y fastidiado –De acuerdo!- Se giró y dio un portazo.

Al penetrar en su habitación vio a la castaña sacando algo de su bolso.

-Que buscas?- Pregunto él.

La chica sacó dos películas –Cual prefieres ver hoy? De romance o de terror?- Sonrió muy alegre.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-Holaaaa! Alguien me saca de aquí?- Decía ese rubio enterrado en la arena –uuuufff… -suspiro exhausto

…

Haruhi colocó el CD de una película de terror que había decidido Hiakaru, seguramente ya saben por qué, sería su oportunidad para acercársele mas.

La castaña se sentó en la cama rápidamente y se cubrió completamente con una sabana, dejando descubierta únicamente la cara, para poder ver.

La película comenzó y los chicos se encontraban sentados a la orilla de la cama. Una música de suspenso y unos letreros rojos comenzaron a pasar por el televisor, eran los créditos de la película, pero la canción daba terror. Haru-chan empezó a observar todo el cuarto que se encontraba en penumbra, Hikaru había decidido apagar las luces "para ver la película mejor".

Cuando los créditos terminaron pasaron la imagen de una tumba y un niño pequeño se acercó a ella. "Estoy listo" dijo el personaje pequeño.

Haruhi paró la película inmediatamente.

-Qué pasa?-

-Estás seguro que no quieres ver romance?- dijo un poco nerviosa

-No-

-aahh…. Ya veo…-

Le quito la pausa y la película continuó. Había una chica no muy joven acostada en su cama, acababa de apagar la luz. Intentaba dormirse pero una voz que le murmullaba no la dejaba. "Quien está ahí?" preguntó la chica mirando a toda su habitación oscura y en una esquina, vió a un ser pequeño sentado observándola. La chica se levantó poco a poco de la cama… Y haruhi nuevamente paró la película…

-Hikaru…- Dijo sueva mientras se le acercaba

-Oh! Esto si está funcionando!- Dime. Que sucede?-

-yo…-

-si…?- Se emocionaba

-Puedo encender la luz?-

-ah! Oh! Sii… está bien…-

-Gracias!- Se levantó, prendió el foco y volvieron a reproducir la película.

En la TV se observaba a la joven que encendió la luz y cuando vio la esquina, no había nadie. Se giró hacia su cama y apareció repentinamente un niño muerto lleno de sangre en su colchón. "aaahh!" gritó la muchacha y salió de su habitación. Pausa de nuevo.

-Hikaru-

-Y ahora que!- Respondió fastidiado

A la chica le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos. Se tapó la cara para llorar.

-oh no. Lo siento, no quise hablarte así. Dime que querías-

-Es que no puedo ver la peli porque me da mucho miedoo… - Lloraba

-Oh cálmate… Si quieres no la veamos-

-Estás seguro?-

-Sí, si lo estoy. Qué te parece si dormimos?-

-d-de acuerdo-

Acomodaron su cama para acostarse ya que el reloj marcaba las 12. Se hizo de madrugada… eran las 3am exactas cuando Haruhi giró la cabeza a ver nuevamente el reloj digital que se encontraba en la mesa pequeña al lado de la cama. Volteó nuevamente a ver al peli naranja y este estaba dormido.

El miedo cubría completamente a Haruhi, metafóricamente hablando.

-Hikaru….- murmulló pero no recibió respuesta – Hikaru…- Llamó nuevamente y este abrió los ojos poco a poco emitiendo un sonido.

-hhm!- Interrogó

-No puedo dormir-

-Ni siquiera vimos la película-

-Pero me da miedo- Hizo pucheros.

-Oh por dios, ven acá- Dijo y la abrazó.

Ella se sintió más segura así que descargó su cabeza en el pecho del gemelo quedándose dormida al rato, por los cálidos brazos del chico.

…

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron muy juntitos esos tortolos: Hikaru se frotaba el pelo y Haruhi sus ojos.

-Qué hora es?- Preguntó el chico

La oji café giró – Son las 8:43 am-

-Oh valla. Pensé que me despertaría más tarde-

Se levantaron de la cama y la acomodaron juntos. Parecían esposos o algo así.

-Iras a la playa?-

-Si- Respondió ella

Inmediatamente sonó la puerta. "TOC-TOC-TOC"

-Adelante!-

"BOM!" se pudo observar cómo caía la puerta destruida y en el umbral se veía a un rubio despeinado, sucio, enojado… en resumen, se veía MAL.

-Tú!- dijo gruñendo –Hoy dormiste con my Haruhi!-

-No soy de nadie- suspiró

-Si dormí con ella, y qué?-

Tamaki lo intentó agarrar por el cuello de su "camisa" pero… no tenía camisa. Miró a Haruhi quien solo tenía una batica corta color verde manzana.

-Ustedes… Ya…-

-No exageres! Tamaki no hicimos nada!- Gruño el peli naranja – Ahora vete que nos cambiaremos-

-Ooooh no! No te pienso dejar aquí con ella, y cambiándose menos!-

-Tamaki-sempai…- se quejaba la chica

-Vete al infierno rubio!- Se fastidió y lo fue empujando hasta la puerta

-A mi no me hables así!- no terminó de gruñir ya que le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

-Iré a cambiarme en el baño- Indicó el joven

-Si-

Cuando Hikaru entró, Fujioka decidió cambiarse rápido en el cuarto, pero no funcionó su táctica porque él salió.

-Dejé mis shorts en….- Vio a Haruhi sin camisa, pero claro, con sostenes. La cara del Gemelo mayor se tornó de un rojo oscuro y del cráneo le salía humo a montón con una leve gota de sangre que emanaba de su nariz. –Lo siento, lo siento mucho!- Se disculpaba apenado y entró inmediatamente. –Avísame cuando termines de cambiarte para salir-

-Sí. No te preocupes –

…

Luego de vestirse bajaron del edificio y se dirigieron a la playa en donde ya disfrutaban sus amigos quienes se pararon muy temprano.

Honey sollozaba –No quiero la playa, quiero bañarme en una piscina!-

-Por qué Honey-sempai?- Preguntó Kyouya

-Porque el mar sabe mal! Y la piscina sabe mejor-

-Que tonta razón- miraba de reojos Kaouru

-Pues vamos. Hay una detrás del hotel- Dijo Mori

-Sí. Después de todo, el agua salada arruina mi cabello- Concluyó Tamaki

-Pues entonces vamos- Asintió Hikaru

…

Se encontraban en la alberca donde no había tantas personas como creían. Estuvieron una hora disfrutando en ese lugar.

Kaoru y Hikaru hablaban de sus intereses… DE CÓMO PASARON LA NOCHE, entre otras cosas de hermanos, en fin, pasando un tiempo de caridad con el otro.

Haruhi jugaba con Honey en la piscina, en la parte menos honda de ella. Tamaki vigilaba a su "hija" con unos binoculares que, en realidad, no eran nada necesarios, o será que tal vez, espiaba chicas lindas?...

Kyouya jugaba con una consola portátil de videojuegos y Mori descansaba.

En el sitio entró una peli rosa con un traje de baño rojo de dos piezas que dejaba ver mucho de ella.

-Hikaru!.. Ya viste quien está aquí?- Interrogó murmurando

-Quien?- Giró y la vio –Más le vale que no le haga daño a Haruhi- Replicó

-No te preocupes, Tamaki-sempai la está cuidando. Míralo.-

Tamaki reía malévolamente mientras viraba por medio del binocular pero, tenía sangre en la nariz y sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

-Kao-chan, él no está cuidándola, está viendo a esas chicas en bañadores-

-aaahh… ya veo-

-Te das cuenta?-

-No, es que veo a las chicas-

-Kaoru!- replicó

-ya, ya, si entendí.-

Sakura inspeccionó el lugar y vio a los gemelos conversando. El mayor volteó a verla y ella con su gigantesco ego y posando muy linda lo saludó seductora. Él solo se limitó a sonreír y volteó nuevamente. La recién llegada dejó su bolso, su toalla y sus zapatos en una silla y se dirigió a saludarles decentemente.

-Hola Kaoru… Hikaru- dijo modelando

-Qué lindo traje de baño!- Exclamó Kaoru, pero sin mucho interés, aunque podía notar lo descubierta que estaba.

-Gracias lindo. Y tu Hikaru? Tienes algo que decir?-

-Si… Puedes irte? Estoy hablando con mi hermano.-

Sakura cambió su expresión bruscamente, pero ignoró el comentario y habló – Y que les trae por aquí?-

-Vinimos con nuestros amigos. Ahí está Kyouya con mori, allá Tamaki, y ahí Honey con Haruhi-

-HARUHI! Es enserio? Maldita sea!- Pensó enojada la chica –Con permiso, iré a saludar-

-Está muy pendiente Hikaru – murmulló el hermano

… Luego de dirigirle miradas asesinas a Haruhi, las cuales no fueron captadas, Sakura se sumergió talentosamente en el agua y observó una cadena e inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Haru-chan! Te gusta nadar?-

-No. La verdad es que no sé nadar-

-Yo te enseño. Qué te parece si jugamos a aguantar la respiración?-

-E…está bien.- Aceptó temblorosa

La castaña se tapó la nariz y se metió debajo del agua, pero con los ojos cerrados. Gracias al entrenamiento que llevaba la peli rosa, ella si pudo abrir los ojos y rápido tomó la cadena y la amarró al tobillo de la compañera. Esta se descontroló toda al sentir una presión así que intentó ir hacia la superficie, pero el pie encadenado no le permitía ir más arriba.

Sakura salió y Haruhi se quedó abajo. La pobre chica desesperada y sin poder observar nada intentaba zafarse y se tocaba el pie en busca de su obstáculo. No tenía la suficiente fuerza como para romper la delgada cadena que la ataba, su desesperación se hacía más y más grande, y su corazón se aceleraba un montón.

-Oye Sakura-chan, has visto a Haru-chan?- Pregunto el pequeño rubio

-Estaba aquí hace un momento- Salió del agua y rió.

-Hmm… Seguramente fue al baño, o algo así-

El chico se metió bajo el agua igualmente y al abrir los ojos pudo observar a la castaña luchando contra un amarre.

-Haruhi!- Exclamó en su mente y fue hasta ella para ayudarla, pero su fuerza tampoco permitía.

Salió y gritó.

-HIKA-CHAN! HARUHI ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS, SE AHOGA!-


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-HIKA-CHAN! HARUHI ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS, SE AHOGA!-

Los gemelos dieron un salto de preocupación y acudieron a su rescate. Ya la chica había perdido su conciencia.

Los demás, quienes escucharon el grito de auxilio de Honey se sorprendieron, y Tamaki se preocupó, así que con ropa se metió a la piscina para ofrecerse.

Entre los cuatro chicos tiraron de la cadena hasta que se rompió. En los brazos de Tamaki estaba Haruhi sostenida para sacarla y darle algo de oxígeno.

La colocaron en la orilla de la piscina.

-Haru-chan despierta!- sollozaba Honey. – Por favor-

-Haruhi! Haruhi!..- Llamaba preocupado el Hitachiin mayor, pero ella no se movía

-Alguien debe darle respiración boca a boca!-

Todos se miraron sonrojados unos con otros.

-Yo lo aré- Dijo Tamaki

-Te quedaras ahí parado?- Murmuró Kaoru

-Y que quieres que haga?- Le siguió su hermano

-Aprovecha, es tu oportunidad-

-No lo sé. Ya Tamaki se ofreció-

-Pues dile que tu lo harás-

-No!

-Si!- Lo empujó

Se quejó – Yo lo haré!- Se incorporó Hikaru

-No, Yo lo dije primero- Lo miró por encima del hombro

-No importa quién lo dijo primero. Yo le daré respiración boca a boca y se acabó-

-Sigue soñando gemelito… Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo el puesto-

-Como pueden ponerse a pelear en un momento así- Suspiró Mori-sempai Mientras Honey lloraba por una esquina.

Cuando se dieron cuenta Kyouya-sempai fue el que acudió al rescate de la pobre criatura olvidada.

-AAAAHHH!- Se exaltaron los peleoneros muy molestos

-Se supone que yo iba a ayudarla!- Exclamó el peli naranja

-No! Iba a ser yo!- Siguió Tamaki

-Ustedes no tiene consideración- Dijo el azabache de lentes

…

Haruhi se recuperó pero seguía muy asustada. No tenía palabras en la boca, estaba muy distraída pensando en el peligroso suceso que había pasado.

-Haru-chan!- Se alegró el pequeño rubio y se lanzó a abrazarla. –Qué bueno que estés bien!-

-Gracias Honey-sempai-

Hikaru a pesar de todo dio un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió a la castaña.

…

En la limosina, de vuelta a la ciudad Kaoru y su hermano conversaban.

-…Me imagino que sabes quien fue- hablaba el menor

-si.- Respondió el otro de brazos cruzados hundido en su asiento – Que le pasa a esa chica?-

-Cálmate. Todo tiene una solución-

-Es que no puedo saber bien por qué tanto afán de hacer sufrir a la gente. Porque Haru-chan no es la primera.-

…

Llegaron a sus respectivos hogares

**-HARUHI-**

Entré a mi casa, mi padre no estaba gracias a kamisama, no quería hablar con él sobre nada en estos momentos. Dejé todo en el sillón de la sala, entré a mi habitación y me lancé en la cama boca abajo hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada, muy pensativa por cierto.

Hoy casi muero, pero a pesar de todo, soy una loca… La pasé de maravilla junto a Hikaru… es decir, junto a todos mis amigos. Suspiré. Me levanté un poco cansada y caminé con pasos débiles y lentos hacia mi ventana, la abrí y contemplé un rato la luna. A de ser las 7 de la noche.

-Que haré con Sakura?... Espero a que me maté?- Tragué saliva y como el día había estado muy agitado, decidí dormir de una vez.

… La mañana cayó como un meteorito, metafóricamente. Me paré rápido sin muchas ganas de asistir hoy a clases, pero no quiero tener malas calificaciones.

Salí de mi casa a pasos rápidos y llegué a la escuela lo más rápido que se me hizo posible. Grcais al cielo aun no era tiempo de entrar a clases. Suspiré y me relajé sentada en una banca del jardín principal.

Al poco rato vi como se acercaban los Gemelos hacia mí. Hikaru me abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Yo solo sonreí y lo abracé también hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Como te sientes?- Preguntó sonrojado

-Bien. Solo estoy cansada. No te preocupes-

Me dirigió una mirada inconforme y solo asintió. Se separó de mi y enseguida me saludó Kaoru sobándome la cabeza como si fuese su perrito, despelucándome casi toda, pero como tengo cabello corto, me es muy fácil acomodarlo.

El timbre sonó y los chicos y yo entramos en nuestro salón de clases.

-Hola jóvenes, Buenos Días. Que les parece si les presento una compañera nueva?- Anunció el profesor – Pasa Renge


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Renge, una chica de cabello castaño muy claro, un poco rojizo y ondulado. Se sentó detrás de Haruhi y la saludó.

-Hola- le contestó Haruhi

-Me gusta tu cabello. No has considerado en dejarlo crecer?- preguntó alegre la nueva

-Ahmm… Si…-

-Soy Renge- Sonrió muy ampliamente

-Soy Haruhi Fujioka- Le sonrió también y le extendió la mano, Renge la tomó sin titubear

-Bien! Creo que ya he hecho mi primera amistad- Sacó una libreta y pareció escribir en ella

-Que haces?- rió un poco

-Tacho una nota de mi lista de cosas que debo hacer en mi nuevo instituto. Y una de ellas era hacer una nueva amistad. Gracias-

-jeje, no hay de qué-

-Bien, abran su libro en la página 170 del libro de historia. Harán un trabajo para el miércoles…- habló el profesor, dando inicio a su clase

-AAahhhh nooo!- Se escuchó un quejido de los alumnos

-si… -

-Es muy poco tiempo profesor!- argumentó una joven

-Lo sé, pero esa nota la debería estar entregando hoy a la dirección. Pero en la clase anterior no pude mandarles a hacer la tarea. Además, es trabajo, o prefieren examen para el miércoles-

-Nooo…!- exclamaron todos

-Hoy es lunes, martes, miércoles…- Contaba Hikaru con sus dedos de la mano

-Tanto te cuesta entender que faltan dos días para eso?- le dijo Kaoru mirándolo de reojo

-Déjame en paz-

-Y como buen profesor decidí que hicieran sus trabajos en parejas. Piénsenlo y vienen a decirme con quien trabajarán para anotarlos.- indicó y se sentó en su escritorio.

Haruhi miró para todos lados y comenzó a identificar las caras, de repente, alguien le tomó el hombro.

-Ahmmm… Haruhi…- se ruborizó Hikaru

-Si?-

-Tu… -

-Tú quieres trabajar conmigo?-

-Ah… yo, si, bueno, pero no, es decir, si quiero trabajar contigo, aunque no era…- estaba nervioso

La castaña lo miró confundida.

-Si. Me encantaría trabajar contigo- suspiró y sonrió aliviado

-Hola… Renge, verdad?-

-Si hola. Tu eres?-

-Kaoru- sonrió

-Es un placer. Tienes un gemelo, cierto?-

-Así es…-

-Ah! Qué bien!...-

Hubo un silencio

-Emmm….-

-Nos ponemos en equipo?-

-Claro!-

-Bueno ven, vamos a avisarle al profesor-

…

La hora del receso llegó y todos estaban en la cafetería, bueno, casi todos, Haruhi apenas salía del salón junto con Renge.

-Te presentaré a mis amigos-

-Gracias! y… con quien te comprometiste a hacer el trabajo?-

-Con Hikaru-

-Y el es…?-

-El hermano de Kaoru-

-Ah! Los gemelos!-

-Así es-

-Yo estoy en equipo con Kaoru-

-Valla, Que bien- Hablaban cuando penetraron a la cafetería. -Ven. Por aquí deben estar sentados mis amigos. Sígueme-

Cuando Haruhi paró en su mesa saludó

-Hola Haru-chan!- dijo el pequeño rubio – Quien es ella? Es tu nueva amiga?-

-De hecho si! Su nombre es Renge –

-Oohh! Renge-chan!- Se iluminaron los ojos del pequeño

-Hola- Saludó sin temor alguno muy alegre

-El es Tamaki-Sempai, El es Mori-sempai, el es Honey-Sempai…- comenzó a presentarlos la de cabello oscuro

-"sempai"?-

-Sip- Suspiró –Como ya conoces, los Gemelos… y el es Kyouya-sempai-

-Hola- Saludaron todos.

El azabache se quedó observando por unos largos segundos los ojos de la chica y ella quedó perdida en la mirada del joven. De repente la de rulos se volteó y sacó su libreta.

-Enamorarse, "listo"- susurró y volvió a guardar su asunto. –Y…-se sentó al lado de Kyouya- Tienes novia?- sedujo

-No-

-aahhh… Bueno…- miró a Haruhi y le guiñó un ojo –Para que lo sepas… estoy soltera-

El chico que estaba siendo acosado se sentía asustado también, y Haruhi no hizo más que reírse por dentro. "Que chica tan extrovertida" Pensó.Mientras desayunaban hablaban de cosas y conocían mejor a Renge. La chica ya se había integrado al grupo.

Las clases continuaron de lo más normal, y en los cortes de clases Haruhi y su nueva amiga Renge se ponían a hablar. Hikaru, quien las observaba desde su asiento, (que no estaba muy lejos) estaba un poco celoso, pues ese día él y Fujioka no habían hablado mucho.

-De todos modos, le preguntaré si hoy nos podemos reunir en su casa, no habrá nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino-

Un poco antes de que la última clase comenzara, el peli naranja se acercó a su compañera de trabajo, aprovechando que su amiga había salido del salón a tomar agua en los bebederos, siendo conducida por el gemelo de este chico.

-Oye Haruhi-chan-

-hm?- volteó a verlo

-Crees que hoy podamos reunirnos a hacer el trabajo?-

-mmm… Claro. No hay problema. En donde?-

-Es preferible en tu casa-

-Seguro-

…

-Aquí están los bebederos – Señaló el Hitachiin menor

-Ah!- suspiró – gracias! Que sed tengo-

-No hay de qué. Oye, nos reunimos hoy en mi casa?-

-shegurooo- medio dijo mientras tomaba agua

En eso Kyouya pasaba por ahí, iba camino a su clase de educación física.

-Hola Kyouya-sempai- Saludó Kaoru

-Hola- paró el ahí

Rengue se ahogó con el agua y la escupió, se incorporó arreglándose el cabello y saludó seductora.

-Hola Kyouya-sempai- sonrió de medio lado.

-H-hola- le apartó la mirada a la chica –Kaoru, a la final vamos a probar ese nuevo juego en tu casa hoy?-

-Ah... no lo sé, es que Renge-chan y yo vamos a estudiar…-

-Por mí no hay problema…- hizo una pose recargada con un brazo en los filtros de agua

-B-bueno… entonces, nos vemos hoy?- tartamudeó asustado Kyouya

-Si- respondió su amigo

-Claro amor! Nos vemos allá- dijo Renge

El chico caminó rápido hacia su clase, no porque llegara tarde, sino porque se sentía realmente acosado.

-Te gusta Kyouya?- preguntó mirando a la chica de reojo

-ppppfffff- se puso nerviosa – jajaja, por qué piensas eso?-

El peli naranja le miró como diciendo "por dios, que mentirosa eres"

-Bueno, está bien- suspiró –Es que está papi- se le iluminaron los ojos

El gemelo no hizo más que caer de espaldas

-Bueno, Renge. Te daré un consejo-

-Si?-

-No seas tan lanzada… lo asustas amiga- suspiró

-Que quieres decir?- Puso cara de cachorrito

-Es que, más bien lo estas ahuyentando-

-Eso crees?-

-Sip- se encogió de hombros

Renge se puso a llorar exageradamente

-Pero… Renge-chan, cálmate. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte-

-De verdad?- levantó la cara

-Si. Hoy, ejecutaremos el plan de conquistar el corazón de Kyouya!- exclamó levantando su puño victoriosamente

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás- suspiró – se escucha muy Gay-

-Lo siento-

Sonó el timbre y se dirigieron a su aula.

Al finalizar las clases…

-Te veo luego Haruhi-chan- se despidió Hikaru

-Adios. A las 3 okey?-

-Si-

…

-Ya sabes Renge. El primer paso será vestirte bien bonita-

-Si- se le marcaron estrellas en sus ojos

-A las 4 okey?- dijo y le entregó un papel con la dirección

-Te veo allá- musitó.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

"Toc-Toc-Toc" Sonó la puerta de la casa de Haruhi

Ella abrió – Ah! Hikaru-

-Hola Haruhi-

-Pasa- El peli naranja pasó con su típica cara demoniaca que no cambiaba por nada del mundo – Podemos ponernos en la mesa de la sala a hacer la tarea, te parece?-

-Claro-

Se sentaron, por alguna extraña razón, los dos jóvenes permanecían en silencio. Hikaru comenzó a sacar de su bolsa los cuadernos y el libro de la clase a la cual debían entregar el trabajo que realizarían ese día. Haruhi, por otra parte, se levantó "ya vuelvo" le dijo a su compañero, para así irse a su cuarto a buscar sus útiles.

…

Kaoru Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una linda chica, de rizos sueltos que caían sobre sus hombros. Tenía una falda corta de pana color marrón, una blusa rosada y unos botines color café.

-Hola Renge. Que linda!-

-Hola. Gracias-

-Pasa… Dentro de poco llegará Kyouya. No te pongas nerviosa, yo te ayudaré-

-Okey. Pero si hoy nuestro trabajo principal, será acercarme a Kyouya, como adelantaremos el trabajo?-

-Bueno. Vamos a mi habitación y adelantamos rápido todo lo que podamos antes de que el llegue-

-De acuerdo. Vamos-

Prepararon todas las cosas necesarias sobre la mesa del cuarto de Kaoru.

-Bien yo haré el resumen de la página 78 y tu el de la página 79. Te parece?- Preguntó el Hitachiin

-Si-

Estuvieron en eso 15 minutos ya que luego Kyouya tocó el timbre

-Epa!- Saludó Kaoru con su típico saludo de chicos

-Hola- Dijo el azabache y entró

-hola Kyouya- Saludó Renge

-Hola- Le pasó por un lado sin prestarle la más mínima atención a lo linda que se había puesto hoy. La de rulos le dirigió una mirada a Kaoru y el captó lo que ella le quiso decir.

- Bueno Kaoru, donde está el juego?-

-Ahm… Espera aquí. Lo iré a buscar en mi cuarto. Me acompañas Renge?-

-C-claro-

Cuando subieron el gemelo menor rebuscó en un estante que estaba repleto de videojuegos.

-Toma Renge- Se lo entregó

-Por qué me lo entregas a mi?-

-Para que se lo lleves a Kyouya- Le guiñó un ojo

-D-de Acuerdo- Se ruborizó

-Y dile que yo bajaré dentro de un rato. Que estoy ocupado-

-Si- Sonrió ella.

…

Llegó Haruhi a la sala, donde Hikaru ya investigaba el tema en su libro, muy sumido en sus pensamientos. El silencio que habitaba en ese lugar era incomodo. De repente la castaña oyó un caído de agua y pensó que sería la lavadora de ropa, pero que recordara, no la había dejado encendida, ni con ropa, ni nada.

Se asomó en la cocina y se acercó al aparato, pero no provenía de ahí. Divisó el cielo por la ventana y pudo ver que estaba muy nublado.

-"Espero que no truene"- Pensó rogándole a la madre naturaleza.

Se sentó en la mesa y abrió su libro.

-Hikaru- Lo llamó

-Si?-

-Que haces?-

-Estaba leyendo para… tu comprendes…-

-Si- Sonrió

…

-Toma Kyouya- Renge le extendió la mano con la caratula del juego

-Gracias- Dijo frio y lo tomó

Ella se limitó a sentarse a su lado. El se levantó e introdujo el CD en la consola. El juego comenzó con una presentación sangrienta, gente corriendo, pistolas y zombis. "La oportunidad perfecta" Pensó ella. Después de iniciar la partida ella sintió temor así que se arrimó un poco a Kyouya. El la miró de reojo y con cara de disgusto.

De repente un zombi apareció de manera en la cual los dos pegaron un brinco del susto. Renge, por instinto, se le tiró en sima al joven, no porque fuese su plan, o que estuviera fingiendo, la verdad, se asustó mucho.

Él intentó no prestarle atención a la de rulos y apretó rápida y desesperadamente todos los botones del control, pero como el afecto de la chica le obstruía un buen movimiento, no pudo hacer lo que debía y el Zombi lo mordió, haciendo que el personaje callera al suelo y en la pantalla apareciera un "GAME OVER".

-Maldita sea!- Se levantó rápidamente causando que Renge se asustara más.

Ella lo miró un poco triste, pues si no hubiese sido tan miedosa, el no tendría en esos momento, esa expresión en la cara.

-Lo lamento. Dile a Kaoru que lo probaré en mi casa y que en la escuela se lo entregaré-

-Pero… No te vayas, K-Kaoru bajara en un momento y jugarán los dos…-

-No, Gracias. Me voy ya-

-Espera!- Lo agarró de la mano

-Estorbas- Dijo de manera fría y jaló para que su muñeca quedara libre. Salió de esa casa dando un portazo.

A Renge se le empañaron los ojos.

"Por qué rengo que ser tan necia? Es mi culpa obstinar tanto a las personas… lo se" Dijo en su mente y se tiró al piso a llorar.

En seguida el Hitachiin bajó las escaleras. Al no encontrar rastros de Kyouya ni de Renge, comenzó a buscarlos, hasta que escuchó un sollozo aliento proveniente de detrás del sillón. Se asomó y la pudo ver ahí tan triste.

-Renge! Que te sucede?- Se arrodilló junto a ella

-S-Soy… un estorbo verdad?- Levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas y Kaoru pudo notar que lindos ojos tenía.

-No digas eso- Le tomó el rostro y le limpió los ojos. –Eres muy linda, astuta, de gran energía y con una gran fuerza de voluntad. No te rindas ahora. Cuando te vi, tenías una alegría y una confianza en ti misma, lo cual fortalece mucho la vida de una persona.

-T-Tu… crees?-

Él solo asintió

-Gracais Kaoru-

Por un momento no pudieron separar sus miradas enganchadas. Sus rostros se acercaron tanto que causó el rubor de los dos jóvenes, sus labios se acercaron y de aquella manera en la que sus respiraciones se sentían tan notablemente. Fue casi un beso, CASI…. Porque la luz se fue y causó el sobresalto de ellos. Entonces se separaron.

…

-Hiakru- Pronunció Haruhi con voz temblorosa después de que hubo una apagón en su casa.

-Tranquila. Buscaré algo para alumbrar.-

En ese instante un trueno hizo vibrar la casa y junto con eso, la castaña se aferró al cuerpo del chico mientras temblaba.

Hikaru le acarició la cabeza.

-Tienes temor a los truenos?- Rió un poco

Ella no contesto, solo siguió abrazada a él. Luego, otro trueno sonó y la chica hizo un gemido y se escondió debajo de la mesa.

-Haruhi-chan! Sald e ahí!-

-No!-

-Si… Ven acá- Le tomó la mano con delicadeza y la sentó entre sus piernas. (no malinterpreten xd) Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y el con sus mano le tapó los oídos para que no oyera nada. Al poco tiempo cuando pararon los truenos se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. La llevó a su habitación y la acostó en su cama, dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla y retirándose de ese lugar.


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por todos los reviews me animan, pero creo que no me va muy bien con la realización de este fic. Total, creo que lo intentaré terminar pronto. Besos y disfrútenlo (:

Capitulo 11

Después de que Hikaru la había acostado en su cama, salió del cuarto sigilosamente y fue directo a la cocina a ver si encontraba alguna vela ya que la luz aun no volvía. De lo que no se dio cuenta fue que al salir la chica se dio cuenta de una presencia que le faltaba, y pues era la de él. Caminó con cuidado para no tropezar y lo siguió en silencio.

Se asomó por la cocina y pudo ver su cara ya que la vela que el apenas encendía le alumbraba.

El joven se giró y solo se impactó por la silueta de una chica que estaba parada viéndolo. Su piel se tornó blanco pálido y no pudo mover el cuerpo cuando la chica comenzó a caminar hacia él. Pensó que sería su fin…. Era la típica chica fantasma de las películas que venía por él. Sus piernas no respondían y su respiración se cortaba mas a medida que la joven se acercaba. Cuando lo abrazó.

-… ah?-

La detalló bien.

-Haruhi?-

-Gracias por todo Hikaru-

El Hitachiin no pudo evitar sonrojarse notoriamente.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme…-

-Te agradezco porque… eres un muy buen amigo-

El se limitó a poner su mano en la cabeza de la chica para acariciarla.

…

En la mansión solo estaban un silencio profundo. Los dos jóvenes sentados sobre el sofá mirando a lados opuestos, intentando evitar la mirada del otro. La vela descansaba sobre la mesa en el medio de los dos y su luz solo alumbraba el cuerpo de estos logrando crear un ambiente fúnebre, lo cual incomodaba a Rengue y Kaoru lo pudo notar.

-Sucede algo?-

-N-no, no te preocupes-

-Puedo notarte algo incomoda-

-Tal vez…-

El Hitachiin menor no estaba convencido, tal vez debía insistir.

-Tienes miedo- Sonrió pícaro

-jejeje- rio con nerviosismo –Yo? Miedo? Jajaja-

-Bueno. Está bien. Pero si tienes miedo, ni se te ocurra mirar hacia atrás, te puedes impactar-

-AAAHHH!- Gritó sin siquiera girar la cabeza y se escondió detrás del muchacho.

-Jajajaja!-

-KAORU! No es divertido!-

-Para mí si lo es-

Con las piernas temblorosas, la joven se incorporó caminando con sumo cuidado hacia su asiento, pero normalmente cuando más cuidado tienes en tus pisadas, más problemas pueden causarte estas. Su mala suerte hizo que tropezara con la pata del sofá y cayó al piso.

-OH! Renge-chan! Estas bien?- La ayudó a levantar

-S…si- Digo forzosamente y se levantó quedando frente a frente con Kaoru. Este se sonrojó.

-Etto….- Tartamudeó el chico con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ella, al igual que Kaoru –E-espera, yo… no…-

Pero sus labios se acercaban lentamente. ¿Por qué no podían evitar atraerse al instante de estar tan cerca? ¿Por qué? Es un sentimiento difícil de explicar, no tienen control sobre su corazón.

Rengue estaba tímida y el peli naranja solo sentía temor por lo que pudiera suceder cuando… La sala se iluminó. La electricidad había vuelto.

-ah!- Se separaron al verse mejor los rostros y darse cuenta de lo que hacían.

-P-perdóname Rengue. Mi intención no es hacerte sentir mal…-

-No te preocupes Kaoru - Sonrió –No hay nada de qué preocuparse-

Hubo silencio. Los dos estaban realmente apenados.

-Te parece si terminamos el trabajo?- Preguntó ella

-Si- Sonrió sinceramente

…

-uuufff! Estoy agotado- Se estiraba el Hitachiin mayor después de dejar de escribir

Haruhi levantó la mirada y después volvió a hacer lo suyo. Bostezó.

-Ya vamos a terminar. Por lo que puedo notar vamos muy bien.- sonrió

Había pasado ya una hora y la chica estaba en la puerta de su casa despidiéndose de su amigo.

-Me llevaré el trabajo, le hago la portada en mi casa y lo llevo a la escuela te parece?-

-Claro, no hay problema-

-Y tu papá? Estarás sola esta noche?-

-Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que… es algo peligroso. Solo eso- Esquivó la mirada ruborizado.

-Mi papa vuelve mañana en la mañana. Ya ni se en que piensa ese viejo-

Ambos rieron.

-Bueno… nos vemos- dijo Hikaru y se volteó para irse

-Espera!- Lo tomó por la manga de la camisa deteniéndolo

-Hm?- Volteó

-Una vez más… de verdad… gracias.- lo miro con ojos sinceros y lo abrazó

-No te preocupes Haruhi. Siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites.- Le tomó el rostro observando esos ojos color chocolate. Ella también lo veía de una manera muy tierna y con sus mejillas coloradas.

-"P-pero… Que me está pasando?... Por qué mi corazón late con tanta fuerza?"- estaba asustada mientras se colocaba la mano en el pecho. –Hi…Hikaru, yo…-

Si, esta vez sí, al menos una pareja si se besó. La noche era muy romántica y las calles estaban oscuras, solo se podía ver la silueta de dos jóvenes en pleno beso a duras penas y un poco alumbrados por la luz de la luna.

Se separaron. Haruhi se encogió de hombros.

-Haruhi mírame.- El chico le levantó la mirada –M-me gustas.- Ella no sabía que decir. Sentía que su corazón latía por él como nunca antes latió por algún chico, pero estaba insegura, ya que no era usual que algo así le sucediera. –Dime… Que puedo hacer?- Le miró él tiernamente.

-N-no… No lo sé…- Apretó sus labios y bajó la mirada. Acto seguido entró rápidamente a la casa dando un portazo.

…

En toda la mañana en la escuela no se habían dirigido la palabra ni Haruhi ni Hikaru, estaban distantes. Había llegado el receso y el joven se encontraba sentado en una banca del patio trasero, no había mucha gente ahí. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Haruhi!- se asombró

-Buenos días.-

-B-buenos días-

-Esta algo frio el clima no? Se acerca navidad-

-Es cierto-

Ella suspiró – Sabes? ayer estuve pensando… Me acosté con el corazón muy acelerado. O me estaba enamorando de un chico, o estaba a punto de darme un ataque.- Sonrió y lo miró a los ojos

-Me gustaría saber si sientes lo mismo por mi-

-La verdad, es que desde que te conozco, mi cabeza da vueltas cada vez que te veo, y mis sentimientos son confusos. Nunca antes, me había pasado algo como esto, y es que no se si estaré enferma. Pero solo sé que hay una medicina para esto.- Miró al cielo –Me ayudarías a sanar?-

-Recuerdas que te dije que siempre estaría ahí para lo que necesitaras?-

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Por qué te amo? No estaba en mis planes- Lo miró

-A veces… las cosas no salen como uno las espera- Sonrió de medio lado y la besó. -Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos tenido una cita-

-Solo dime a qué hora- le tomó la mano

…

Se hizo el sábado en la mañana y Haruhi se encontraba caminando hacia la plaza donde se encontraría con su ahora novio.

-Haruhi! Aquí!- Saludó con la mano en alto el chico

-Hikaru- susurró sonrojada. Y caminó hacia él.

Hikaru también se sonrojó un poco e intentó mirar a otro lado un poco apenado. La castaña llegó hasta donde él, le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-A donde tienes planeado ir primero?- Sonrió Haruhi

-Que te parecería ir al Cine?- Se puso la mano en la nuca algo nervioso

-Claro!-

Llegaron al Cine, el Hitachiin mayor pidió dos entradas para una película romántica la cual a él no le parecía muy genial pero era lo que Haruhi quería, así que él aceptó.

El peli naranja entró a la sala con las palomitas y dos refrescos.

-Necesitas ayuda Hikaru?-

-Sí. Por favor- Le entregó una bebida

Todo estaba oscuro y la película estaba comenzando. A Haruhi le costaba un poco ver por dónde iba y Hikaru lo notó. Este agarró con la boca la cada de palomitas de maíz y con su mano libre tomó la de la muchacha y la guió cuidadosamente hasta sus asientos. Ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Sabía que podía confiar en él, no podía haber escogido mejor chico.

La peli ya iba por la mitad y Hikaru se estaba quedando dormido así que su cabeza se arrecostó al hombro de la chica y esta se asombró. Pero le pareció tierno así que no le despertó ni nada, en realidad a él no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas y ya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por aceptar los caprichos de la castaña.

… Todos salían de la función y nuestros dos protagonistas tomados de las manos. El hermano de Kaoru se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

-Te gustó la película?- Le preguntó él

-Si. Fue hermosa- Le dio un beso –Gracias por todo-

Se sonrojó – N…No es nada-

Llegaron a una feria que no había abierto hace mucho pero ya estaba lo suficientemente llena de gente.

-Aah! Pero que divertido! Una feria!- Brillaron los ojos de Haruhi

-Te gustan las ferias?-

-Si, a mi parecer son muy divertidas!-

-Ya veo. Y en donde te gustaría….-

-Oh! Qué lindo panda!- Corrió hacia la tienda esquivando gente

-Hola- Saludó el encargado – Si quieres el panda tendrás que ganar este juego-

-Hikaru!- Giró emocionada- Hi…Hikaru?- no lo vió por ninguna parte, había mucha gente caminando –Hikaru!- Comenzó a buscarlo


	12. Chapter 12 Tal vez me enamoré Parte 1

**Hola Perdón por la tardanza, mi madre enfermó. Este es el capítulo final pero está dividido en dos partes. Dejen Reviews que ya la segunda parte esta lista, luego la subiré :D**

Capitulo 12 Tal Vez Me Enamoré

**PARTE 1**

(HIKARU POV)

Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de las tonterías que hacía por una chica. Me encontraba con un peluche gigante y con un gran ramo de flores en los brazos, caminando por la feria llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Como verán había dejado a Haruhi entretenida en un puesto con muchos peluches, o eso creí haber hecho. No la encontré ahí, así que decidí caminar un poco mas hasta divisarla en una banca, algo triste, pude notar.

-Haruhi- Le hablé ya estando parado al frente de ella.

Intenté sonreír ya que al ver su carita se me partió el corazón.

-Oh!- Noté como se exaltó al verme con aquellos obsequios en la mano – ¿Y eso? –

-Pues… - Vagué en mis palabras mientras apenado pasaba mi mano por detrás de mi cabeza.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y solo pude estremecerme al sentir el contacto de nuestros cuerpos unidos por un tierno abrazo.

(KAORU POV)

Mi hermano estaba en lo que parecía ser una cita. Debo admitir que una chica había robado su corazón y eso me hacía sentir un poco triste, por mi soledad, pero a la misma vez estaba feliz por mi gemelo. Lo malo del asunto era que yo tenía que soportar las tonterías que causa esa enfermedad, la enfermedad del amor. Ya nada iba a ser lo mismo de ahora en adelante, supongo que la mayoría del tiempo estaré solo en casa jugando videojuegos, o con Kyouya, haciendo prácticamente lo mismo, mientras Hikaru está con Harihu. Tener novia no es fácil, y mucho menos fácil para el hermano del enamorado.

Suspiré mientras sentía el rechinar de la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse.

-Señorito, ¿Qué desea cenar? – Preguntó uno de mis sirvientes parado muy correcta y decentemente en el umbral de la puerta.

Tardé varios segundos en contestar

-Saldré a cenar fuera. Necesito respirar aire fresco – Utilicé las típicas palabras de todo adolescente cuando necesita pensar en sus asuntos sin que alguien de la casa le moleste.

Tomé mi abrigo listo para salir. El hombre a mi servicio hizo una reverencia y se esfumó de mi vista.

Si mal no recuerdo eran las 7 de la noche cuando yo me paseaba por las calles de la ciudad. Como todo drama, pude resaltar con mis ojos, a las parejas de enamorados que me encontraba por ahí.

Vi un puesto de hamburguesa pero el hambre no era mi prioridad. De tanto deambular llegué a una plaza que ya se estaba vaciando y me senté en la banca más cercana que encontré para meditar.

Respiré hondo y miré la hermosa luna que le coqueteaba a la noche, lo cual me hizo sonreír al acordarme de aquellos momentos, en el pasto, con mi hermano: mirando luciérnagas, contando estrellas, admirando la luna, ¿Todo eso se habrá esfumado ya?

-Kaoru ¡¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? - Preguntó asombrada la chica a mi lado de la cual no había notado su presencia.

-Ho…Hola – Sonreí – Linda noche Rengue –

-Uff Si. Linda noche – Sonrió mirando arriba – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

-Salí a pasear. ¿Y tú? –

-Estaba trotando por aquí. Necesito ejercicios, quiero adelgazar –

-¿¡Mas! – Exclamé inmediatamente

-¿¡Me estás diciendo flacucha? – Me regañó con las manos en la cintura e inflando sus cachetes.

-No, no! – Me apené – Quiero decir… tienes un cuerpo perfecto – Miré hacia otro lado sonrojado

-¡Oh! – Se pintaron sus mejillas y luego se encogió de hombros – Lástima que Kyouya no piense así-

-Aun no te hace caso? – Volteé a verla nuevamente

Negó con la cabeza – Me rindo – Me pareció verla sonreír – No quiero dejarlo ir, pero tampoco quiero obligarlo a que esté a mi lado – Noté como sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo marino y una lágrima parecía caer, o tal vez fue solo mi imaginación. Dudé sobre ese hecho ya que ocultó sus sentimientos con una sonrisa y una sonora carcajada – Jajaja! Ahora me pongo a pensar… a veces hacemos cosas tontas por culpa del amor –

-Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo – Le miré divertido -¡Pero no te rindas! – sonreí para darle ánimos, aunque ni a mí me gustaba que le persiguiera.

Después de algunos comentarios para subir el ánimo Rengue se levantó.

-Debería irme a cambiar de ropa, estoy sudada –

-Me encantaría acompañarte a tu casa. ¿Me lo permitirías? – Mi incorporé igual.

-¡Claro! – Habló casi inmediatamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

...

(Narradora)

Un pequeño rubio estaba sentado en el frente de su colosal casa, con una perfecta vista a las calles, en las cuales se podía ver unas alegres personas.

Un joven acababa de salir del lujoso hogar con un pastel en manos lo cual trajo la atención del otro.

-Gracias Mori! – Exclamó encantado mientras estiraba sus brazos para tomar el plato con alimento.

El más alto solo asintió y se sentó a su lado observándolo comer.

-¿Gustas? – Dijo el pequeñín al notar su mirada.

-No gracias –

-Siguió degustando el dulce

-Oye Honey. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien? – Preguntó sin emoción alguna

-¿Eh? – Se exaltó por la pregunta – Bueno… enamorarme no… no aun – Miró su pastel como si esperara una respuesta de este.

-Ya veo –

-¿Y tú? –

-Tal vez – Se sonrojó – Tal vez me enamoré –

En ese momento pasó una chica no muy alta por el frente del lugar citado. Honey la vio y levemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero no le dio mucha importancia y sonriente continuó con lo suyo.

(HIKARU POV)

Me dirigí a la mesa en donde mi ahora novia me esperaba sentada. Me miró al notar mi rumbo y sonrió. Enseguida le entregué su helado y luego me senté en la silla que estaba de frente a ella.

-Gracias – Me dijo y comenzó a saborear aquel dulce frío

-No es nada – Sonreí colorado por lo cursi que me ponía a veces.

Había un pequeño silencio, y para rematar, en la heladería no había mucha gente.

Vi como Haruhi se fregaba los brazos mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Frio? –

-Si – Me sonrió – Algo –

Le tomé de la mano delicadamente para ir afuera del local, donde, al llegar, note que el ambiente tampoco estaba muy caliente que digamos, pero era mejor. Nos sentamos en las sillas de afuera, pero en el momento Haruhi perdió el equilibrio con su mano y el helado cayó al piso, dejando en la cara de ella, a una Fujioka asombrada y triste a la misma vez.

-Toma – Le di el mío amablemente ya que ella era la que estaba más animada por salir a comer un helado

-Lo… Lo siento de verdad Hikaru – Dijo realmente muy apenada

-No te preocupes – Me sonrojé – No es nada. A cualquiera puede ocurrirle – Le hice un giño y ella me devolvió una sonrisa un poco más calmada.

Le observé degustar. Era una chica realmente muy linda, tanto de sentimientos como físico, toda ella era perfecta, o… tal vez me enamoré. De tanto llevar mis ojos por ahí vi como se había manchado un poco los labios de aquella sustancia rosa (ya que el helado era de sabor a fresa). Miró a sus lados en busca de una servilleta para limpiarse pero mis impulsos hicieron que me acercara a ella, tomara su delicada carita y besara sus labios de una manera tierna. Ella quedó perpleja, paralizada, anonadada, asombrada, pero cuando me separé de ella solo me sonrió con sus cachetes levemente rojos, y ya no era necesario que buscara una servilleta.

(KAORU POV)

Llegamos a casa de Rengue.

-Pasa – Me invitó y entré tímido – ¿Has comido ya? - Dijo amable mientras se quitaba los zapatos de correr.

-No. Aun no, pero luego veré que como – agradecí

-Yo tampoco he comido, insisto, quédate a cenar – Habló feliz

-N…¿no crees que es mucha molestia?... –

-Por favor – Hizo pucheros y entonces me convenció. Asentí. –Wii! – Se emocionó como una niña pequeña que le compran una muñeca.

-Señorita, la tina está lista – Habló una mucama parada en la escalera.

-Enseguida voy – Le dijo y luego se dirigió a mi – Siéntate y espérame unos minutos, que no tardo –hizo un guiño lo cual causó mi rubor. Le ordenó a los Chefs que prepararan algo y luego subió.

Rengue era una persona muy extrovertida y alocada, pero a la misma vez muy tierna y amable. A demás de físico es muy linda, pero eso es lo de menos. No comprendo por qué Kyouya no le mira, dicen que los opuestos se atraen.

Ops! Le estoy diciendo aburrido y feo Pensé y reí internamente

Si yo fuera novio de Rengue le trataría de las mil maravillas porque se lo merece. La mimaría como la hermosa princesa que es y…

Pero qué estoy pensando? Me regañé y sentí como mi cara estaba caliente y extremadamente roja.

Después de un rato de espera Rengue bajó con una ropa cómoda y sencilla pero sin perder el Glamur.

Me invitó a sentarme en la gran mesa. Nos sirvieron la comida.

-¿Y tus padres? – pregunté mirando a los lados para romper el silencio

-No están. Por cierto, ¿terminaste la tarea de física? – Cambió de tema rotundamente mientras cortaba un pedazo de pavo.

-Oh… Si. Estaba sencilla. ¿Y tú? ¿La terminaste? –

-Aun no – Suspiró

-Ya veo – Tomé del vaso a mi derecha

En seguida sonó mi celular con un mensaje de Hikaru que decía "No me esperes hoy. No volveré a casa esta noche"

(HARUHI POV)

Después de haber llegado a mi casa junto con Hikaru, encendí las luces y en seguida este se lanzó al sofá emitiendo un suspiro hondo.

-Me duelen las piernas de tanto caminar – habló con los ojos cerrados

-Creo que papá no está hoy tampoco – Me dije entrando en la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua. Acto seguido me senté a su lado

-¿Qué hora es? - Me preguntó

-Son… - Saqué mi celular – Las 10 de la noche – Le mostré pero él se interesó en la foto del fondo.

-Sales muy linda ahí Haruhi – Rió

-¿Eh? – Enrojecí y luego reí con el

-¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos una foto tu y yo juntos? La quiero de fondo en mi celular –

-Seguro – Asentí tímida y luego sentí como me tomaba de la cintura y una corriente eléctrica me recorría todo el cuerpo. Encendió su celular colocando la cámara, sonrió y nos tomó la foto.

…

Después de este acontecimiento vimos una peli de comedia la cual disfrutamos mucho. Las lágrimas me salían de los ojos sin permiso alguno y el abdomen me dolía de tanto reír.

-¿Donde conseguiste la peli? – Preguntó aún divertido cuando ya acababa de terminar

-La ha dejado aquí una prima, pero nunca la había visto – sonreí mientras guardaba el CD

Ya eran las 12 y hoy había sido un día muy especial y divertido con Hikaru. Él se recostó al sofá y yo me senté entre sus piernas dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho (estaba de espaldas a él) Yo jugaba con los dedos de sus manos mientras tarareaba una canción.

-"You're Always Super Special, That's Why You Are Here Whit Me…"-

-¿Qué haces? – Me miró divertido

-Cantando – Dije como si fuera lo más obvio y proseguí – "… Miracle Baby I'm Happy To Be Whit You" – Le miré refiriéndome a él con una cara pícara cosa que hizo que me besara.

Al principio me asombré, no me lo imaginaba, pero luego le correspondí y después de unos segundos se convirtió en un beso apasionado. Ya me encontraba sentada arriba de él cuando nuestros cuerpos respiraban agitadamente.

-¿Por qué me miras así? Tú me provocaste – dijo burlón al ver mi cara de asombro.

Suspiré y le sonreí –Te amo – Me vi derrotada por su manera de seducirme combinada con su mirada gatuna.

-¡YO TAMBIEEEN! – Celebró dándome un fuerte abrazo rodeándome con sus piernas como si de un niño abrazando a su oso de peluche se tratase.

-AAHH! – Grité al notar como ese idiota daba una vuelta y caíamos del sofá al suelo.

-Auch! – Se quejó y rió

-Bastardo. Sonreí mientras me acomodaba en su pecho.

Ahh – Exhaló y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello – Mi querida Haruhi… - Habló como si leyera una carta - … Si quieres que tu novio siga vivo deberías levantarte. Posdata: Se que el amor duele pero no era para que lleguemos a esto. Estas pesada. Atentamente: El Chico De Abajo –

-Oh! – Me levanté y le di la mano para ayudarle. – No seas tonto. Además tú empezaste – desvié la mirada – Y eres calentito –musité ruborizada.

El solo soltó una carcajada

(KAORU POV)

-Se hace tarde – Dije mirando por la ventana de la casa de Rengue

Ya eran las 12:30pm y yo todavía estaba ahí. El tiempo se nos pasó rápido conversando en el salón lanzados en el sofá como si de una pijamada entre mejores amigos se tratase. Diciendo cosas incoherente, comentarios graciosos, distintas confesiones, secretos, hablando sobre el pasado, intereses comunes, música, tal vez no termine hoy nombrando todos los temas de conversación, bueno, exagero.

A decir verdad no había compartido una charla así con alguien que no fuera mi hermano, se sentía bien, una nueva experiencia de la cual estaba orgulloso de compartir con Rengue.

-¿Te vas ya? – Hizo un puchero al ver que me levantaba y tomaba mi abrigo.

-Bueno, es de madrugada, debes dormir- Le sonreí y acaricié su cabeza como si fuese un perrito mimado

-¡No tengo sueño! – Se cruzó de brazos

-Pues ponte a leer algo –

-No quiero – Se quejó – Quiero que tú te quedes – Me tomó fuertemente del brazo

-¡¿Que me quede? – Ella asintió –¿A qué? –

-A dormir – Contestó como si fuera obvio

-No lo sé… - Suspiré

-Por favor! – Suplicó inmediatamente aferrándose más a mi – Siempre estoy muy sola en casa desde que mis padres se fueron – Escondió su cara en mi brazo

No dije nada por un momento, sentía la necesidad de abrasarla y no soltarla nunca; quedarme a su lado, protegerla y no irme jamás.

-Acompáñame… hoy… Por favor… - Escuché como su vos se entrecortaba en sus hipidos causados por el sollozo – ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Dijo separándose y tallando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – Debo ser una molestia para todos, con razón Kyouya no me quiere y mis padres me abandonaron… - No pudo terminar de lamentarse porque mi repentino abrazo la dejó atónita.

La abrasé expulsando mis más sinceros sentimientos de amor y amistad hacia ella. La acogí en mi pecho y ella hundió su rostro en este. Me sentí bien por poder ser alguien especial para ella, y poder ser un apoyo que, según mis sentimientos, estaría presente siempre y cuando ella lo necesite. Estaba dispuesto a darle todo; a bajarle las nubes para que las comiera cual algodón de azúcar, a llevarla al espacio para tocar las estrellas y que sus deseos se cumplieran.

Después de unas horas consolándola e intentándole sacar una sonrisa de esas que le hacen ver más hermosa de lo que ya es, bueno, si eso es posible, se durmió en mi regazo.

-Menos mal que no tenías sueño – Sonreí y con la yema de mis dedos delinee las facciones de su suave y delicado rostro, sintiendo donde estuvieron esas lagrimas ahora secas. Inconscientemente repasé sus labios y me detuve a mirarlos. Tenían un color carmín brillante y jugoso, los cuales no dudé en besar saboreando la sensación a fresa pastel y los platos vacios en donde hace unas horas yacían unos dulces, eran testigos de la hermosa escena.

(NARRADORA)

Fue en ese instante, eran las 5:30 am

-Haruhi vamos a fuera – Sugirió el de mirada gatuna

-Seguro – Le tomó la mano para salir

Parados en el balcón del "Apartamento Para Plebeyos" como solía llamarle Hikaru, apoyados en el barandal observaban las desoladas calles y contemplaban el cielo nocturno.

-¿Que te gusta de mi? – Lanzó la pregunta Haruhi


	13. Chapter 13 Tal ven me enamoré Parte 2

Ohhhhhhhhhh! Lo se! Merezco morir! DD: Pensé que había subido ya la segunda parte y que había terminado el fic. Pero no n Algo ocurrió y al parecer hace miles de meses cuando CREÍ haberlo publicado y no se subió DD: LEs pido miles de disculpas estoy realmente apenada ó/o Aquí lo tienen! Disfrútenlo x(

* * *

><p><strong>PARTE 2<strong>

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué eso? – La miró confundido

-Bueno, me parece algo extraño que se interesen en mí. No soy alta ni con un cuerpo muy hermoso. Mi cabello es muy corto, realmente parezco un chico… -

-¿Y eso que importa? – Dijo inmediatamente – Haruhi no debes dudar de ti misma. A mí me gustas tal y como eres; ese cabello corto y sedoso con olor a crema de frutas… ese cuerpo tan inocente, esa amabilidad y cariño al hablar, todo eso y más te hace una persona hermosa.

Fujioka quedó estupefacta con las palabras del peli naranja y este al ver su tierna expresión rió y le abrazó por detrás para que los dos admiraran la luna desde la misma posición.

Ella baj{o la cabeza apenada pero con una sonrisa al repasar las lindas y sencillas palabras que causaron su sonrojo.

-Hikaru… Nunca me dejaras, ¿Verdad? – intentó poner ambiente de drama romántico

-Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar semejante tontería? – frunció el ceño fingiendo enojo

-¡¿Me estás diciendo tonta?! – entrecerró los ojos para mejor análisis de su pregunta.

-En ningún momento he dicho eso – se defendió el

-Lo insinuaste-

-Que no-

-Entonces lo pensaste! – Intentaba adivinar ella como si buscase un punto de razón en el cual aferrarse

-Dije que no! – Infló sus cachetes

-Jum! – Se zafó del agarre de su novio mientras se posicionaba al otro extremo del balcón.

Los dos miraban en direcciones contrarias con un puchero en sus semblantes.

El Hitachiin, juguetón, se arrimó hacia donde estaba la chica pero esta lo ignoraba. Le di{o un pequeño empujón con su pierna para que reaccionara y esta gir{o bruscamente para encararle con faz de enfado.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –

-Dame un beso –

-No! – Volteó nuevamente colorada

-Hey! – Hizo un mohín mientras le movía la pierna otra vez

-Deja de molest… - Se giró para regañarle pero los labios del oji ámbar interfirieron con la emisión de sus palabras.

Ella, atónita, se separó de él de un empujón y se volteó

-¡Exijo otro beso! – Ordenó Hikaru

-No quiero – Dijo sin verlo

-Beso, Beso, Beso! –

-No, No, y No! –

-Ni si quiera una sonrisita? – Puso cara de perrito aun sabiendo que ella no lo ve{ia.

Haruhi se inmutó

-Por Favor - Suplicó

Esta se volteó rápidamente y le mostró sus dientes, no se puede decir que era una sonrisa, fue una cara escalofriante.

Hikaru quedó paralizado y pálido mientras una ventisca congelante pasaba por ahí. Al fin se incorporó nuevamente y reclamó.

-Exijo calidad –

-Pides demasiado! – Se cruzó de brazos

-Ah sí? – Se le acercó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡¿Que… Que haces?! ¡Jajaja! ¡Déjame! – Le intentó refunfuñar pero sus regaños eran interrumpidos por sonoras carcajadas.

-Así me gusta – Decía divertido mientras no dejaba de fastidiarla

-¡Jajajajaja! Que p-pares te digo… ¡Jajajajaja! – Se retorcía de la risa mientras intentaba zafarse de las manos del gemelo.

Sus juegos cesaron a causa de la luz del sol que se asomaba desde el horizonte. Pararon rotundamente y se quedaron absortos en el amaneces.

-Que… Qué lindo! – Le brillaban los ojos a la castaña.

-Si – Dijo. Le miró de reojo y le robó un fugaz beso.

Ella solo le miró como: "Has ganado esta vez pero no se quedará así" sonrió derrotada.

Para lamento de los estudiantes había llegado el lunes sin demoras, siempre puntual.

La de cabellera corta salía de calces junto a los gemelos, pero claro, sin soltar la mano de su lindo chico. Se dirigían a la cafetería, donde al entrar vieron a sus demás amigos. (Incluyendo a Rengue) Tamaki les llamó con una seña; Su mano en alto agitándose.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? – Saludó Kaoru muy alegre.

-Muy bien Kao-chan ¿y tú? – Respondió Honey, quien enseguida se metió efusivamente un trozo de pastel a la boca y sonreía con sus mejillas rosadas del gusto.

El Hitachiin menor se sonrojó ante la pregunta del pequeño y miró de reojo a su compañera, pero ella parecía no prestarle atención a lo dicho anteriormente, solo se fijaba en el peli negro quien degustaba una manzana verde muy concentrado, con los ojos cerrados, cabe resaltar.

-Hola Honey – Saludó una jovencita que se acercaba al rubio.

-¡Hola Mayoi! – Le correspondió muy alegre y restándole importancia a la otra conversación cuyo caso no estaba resuelto, nunca se obtuvo una respuesta, y no se obtendrá de la boca del Hitachiin.

-Quería preguntarte si tendrás algo que hacer hoy en la tarde – Miró hacia otro lado, colorada y sonriente.

-No tengo planes para ahora – Respondió sin despegar la mirada de su dulce.

La chica se espabiló alegre – Te… ¿Te gus-taría salir conmigo? –

-Claro. A dónde iremos? –

-Que te parece ir a una pastelería, y… y luego ver pe –

-Me encantaría – No le dejó terminar

-Oh! – Enrojeció la joven – Entonces nos vemos a la salida. ¿Si? –

-De acuerdo – De dedicó una sonrisa

La pequeña de cabellera negra asintió y se fue muy feliz.

Mori le miró alejarse. ¡No era esa niña la que pasó aquella noche por el frente de la casa? Miró luego al catire quien observaba a Mayoi también con una sonrisa. Supo perfectamente que esa expresión no era por el pastel, o para hacer sentir bien a la chica, no era una sonrisa cualquiera, Honey se había enamorado.

Después de una jornada laborar para nada divertida, tres jóvenes salían del instituto.

-Adelántense, tengo que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros –

-De acuerdo, no tardes. Te esperaré en la casa – Habló el hermano

El menor asintió y entró nuevamente. Caminó por los largos pasillos en donde se cruzó con sus amigos nuevamente pero no vio a una cierta chica.

-No te ibas ya? – Preguntó el rubio alto quien acosaba a Haruhi hace unos momentos

-/**FLASH-BACK**/-

-Mi linda florecita del desierto… - Se arrodillaba Tamaki mientras le tomaba las manos a la castaña - … Te prometo que no te dejaré de amar hasta que tu padre sea hombre –

-¡¿Eh!?- Puso cara de asco la chica

-Puedo notar que le está declarando amor eterno – Dedujo el azabache acomodando sus gafas.

-¡Suéltala Tamaki! – Exclamó Hikaru apartando la mano del otro bruscamente. – ¡Yo la amo más! –

-¡¿Ah sí?¡– Se cruzó de brazos retador – ¿Hasta cuándo? –

-Hasta… ¡Hasta que Honey deje de comer dulces! – Señaló al pequeñín

El nombrado no les prestaba la más mínima atención mientras devoraba unas galletas

-¡Jajaja! ¡Vamos Hikaru! – Le animó Rengue con el puño en alto en señal de victoria.

La de cabellera corta solo suspiró

-¡Pues entonces yo la amaré hasta que a alguien le guste Rengue! – Decretó el contrincante.

-¡Vaya! Un ataque difícil de responder – Habló muy pensativo el novio de Fujioka.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! – Se enfurecía la de rulos y cabellera de bronce con humo saliendo de su cabeza.

-¿Sempai, no crees que deberíamos separarlos? – Preguntó Kaoru.

-Por ahora no. Es divertido – Se formó en el rostro del pelinegro una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-¡En ese caso la amaré hasta que Kyouya…-

-Ayúdame a separarlos Kaoru – Dijo acercándose a ellos con un aura negra a su alrededor

-Si-

-/**FIN-FLASH-BACK**/-

-Iré a la biblioteca. Han visto a Rengue? –

-¿A quién le importa ella? – Dijo muy obvio

El de ojos ámbar frunció el seño ante el comentario de su amigo.

-A mi me preocupa –

Kyouya le miró algo desconcertado y confuso, pero a la misma ves un poco enojado.

-No se preocupen, yo la buscaré – Dijo sarcástico Kaoru mirando de reojo al otro, y a continuación se fue

-Parece que el amor "Eterno" De Tamaki se esfuma. Supuestamente nadie se enamoraría de Rengue – Se dijo divertido Honey

-¿Qué dices Sempai? – Le miró mal el rubio

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué?... ¡Oh! ¡Un chocolate! – Se hizo el tonto mientras mientras sacaba una barra de su bolsillo.

Antes de llegar a su lugar predestinado la vio salir de este.

-¡Hola Rengue! – Le saludo corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Hola! – Sonrió abiertamente

-¿Por qué no estabas con los chicos? –

-Devolvía unos libros –

-¡Oh! De acuerdo. ¿Me esperas, busco algo y te acompaño a casa? – Sonrió tímido pasando su mano por la nuca.

-¡Por supuesto! –

(HIKARU POV)

-Te encanta pelear con Tamaki-semapi – Me dijo cruzada de brazos

-Es mi deber – Dije fastidiado al pensar en él

-Bastardos- -

-¡Oye! – Le miré fingiendo enojo

Ella me sacó la lengua y salió corriendo.

Me espabilé y la perseguí - ¿¡A dónde vas!? –

Me condujo a un parque donde se sentó debajo de un árbo y me sonrió. Me vi derrotado y me senté a su lado.

-Ahh – Exhaló ella – Se acerca invierno

-¿¡Que!? ¡¿Dónde!? – Miré hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien – Ese tonto me debe unos palitos de chocolate – dije entre dientes supuestamente algo "Enojado"

-Ja… Ja… Ja… Muy gracioso – Me dijo sarcástica

Solo reí. Ella sacó de su bolsillo dos caramelos y se metió uno a la boca.

-¿Gustas? – Preguntó extendiéndome su mano – Quedó el de Limón ¿Lo quieres? –

-¡Aww! – Hice un puchero – ¡Yo quería de Frambuesa!

-Jejeje, Ese ya me lo comí yo –Se burló

Le tomé la cara con mis dos manos y la besé apasionadamente, como si quisiera comérmela a ella. Solo se quedó estupefacta.

Al separarme satisfecho y victorioso, sonreí y entre mis dientes tenía un caramelo.

-¡¿Eh!? – Se ruborizó asombrada y no sintió su caramelo en la boca

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Quién ría ahora? –

-¡Devuélvelo es mío! - Se me abalanzó encima besándonos de nuevo. Solo nos dejamos llevar

(KAORU POV)

Al salir del instituto vimos a Honey hablando con aquella chica. Se les veía muy bien juntos. Ante aquella escena, Rengue y yo cotilleábamos entre risitas.

Caminamos en silencio por las calles de mi ciudad cuando mi compañera soltó una pregunta que me fastidió

-¿Cuál es el videojuego favorito de Kyouya? – Miraba al suelo

-No lo se – Dije de mala gana

-Oh – Lo notó y se entristeció un poco

-Pe…Perdona Rengue – Dije apenado por mi actitud - ¿Por qué te sigue gustando Kyouya-Sempai? El nunca se fijará en t… -

Me calle pero ya había dicho prácticamente toda la frase. Ella me miró asombrada y triste a la misma vez al escuchar mi comentario.

-Tienes razón. Nadie se fijará nunca en mí. – Intentó sonreír

-No, no, perdona, no quise decir eso –

-No te preocupes Kaoru. Gracias por todo –

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente y su cabello cubría sus ojos, ensombreciéndolos tristemente.

-No, No, ¡espera! – La perseguí y le detuve sosteniendo su brazo – No quise decir eso. –Le tomé del mentón para que me mirara – Kyuya por ahora no está interesado en chicas, citas, y cosas románticas. A demás, aunque se vea muy inteligente en realidad es un tonto despistado que no se da cuenta de la hermosa princesa que está dejando atrás- Escuché su sollozo. – No le hagas caso a Tamaki, el siempre dirá cosas incoherentes como que nadie se enamorará de ti, pero no es cierto. – Mi intención no era hablar mal de mis amigos. Yo solo quería que Rengue callera en conciencia -Te aseguro que ahora mismo hay un chico que se muere por besarte y estar a tu lado.

Me miró con ojos brillantes y no me resistí, no pude evitar tomarla y unir sus labios con los míos tiernamente, para darle una señal, algo, que fuese ella quien se fijara esta vez en mi.

Estaba estupefacta cuando me separé de ella.

-Ka…Kaoru… -Pronunció mi nombre con timidez.

-Aquí nos separamos – Esquivé su mirada algo enrojecido – Me iré a mi casa. Hikaru me espera. –

Al voltearme para comenzar a caminar sentí como me abrasaba por detrás y hundía su cabeza en mi espalda.

-No me di cuenta. Estaba confundida – Se aferraba a mi cada vez mas – ¿Y si no era Kyouya realmente a quien buscaba?... No podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo al estar junto a ti, pero no le presté atención. Estaba casi segura que Kyouya era el chico de mis sueños, pero… - Hizo una pequeña pausa - … "A la final la chica siempre queda con el mejor amigo" –

Me giré para abrasarle también. Limpié sus lágrimas y después le besé con cuidado par ano romper esos labios de porcelana fría.

(Narradora)

Kaoru entraba a su habitación en donde su hermano le esperaba sentado en la ventana viendo el cielo claro y nubes a su alrededor.

-Tardaste más de lo que pensé. ¿Se cayeron los estantes de la biblioteca? – Sonrió

No contestó al creativo comentario de su hermano y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Es Rengue no? – Preguntó divertido conociéndolo muy bien.

El otro se limitó a abrazar sus piernas y esconder la cabeza.

Hikaru suspiró y acarició la cabeza de su gemelo, despeinándolo en señal de comprensión. Puso sus brazos en el marco de la ventana y acostó su cabeza en ellos, mirando hacia el exterior. Kaoru levantó la mirada e hizo lo mismo.

-Estas chicas… - Habló el mayor absorto en sus pensamientos

-Tan lindas – Sonrió Kaoru con las mejillas rosadas.

-Y tiernas – Le miró

-Divertidas –

-Amables –

-Cariñosas –

-Grandiosas – Se miraron y soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-Tal vez me enamoré – Concluyeron al unisono.

* * *

><p>:'3 Me disculpo un montón pero ya está listo n_n Y bueno, He aquí el final :3 Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado el fic n.n (No soy buena para los finales xP) Pero dejen sus reviews para sentirme bien de que al menos hice un esfuerzo. Hasta otra ocasión! :D Se les quiere muchísimo n.n Son mi inspiración jeje 3<p> 


End file.
